


Heaven Knows (These Ghosts That I Chase)

by merpiplier



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adding RK900 and Kamski now since they're gonna be more relevant soon, Also they encourage Connor to date the heck outta Gavin, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Awkward Boners, Beat up Gavin Reed 2038, Connor is competent, Connor is oblivious to feelings, Demonic Possession, Demons Are Assholes, Gavin Reed doesn't feelings good, Gavin gets his shit kicked in, Ghosts?! Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda counts, M/M, Markus and Simon own a cafe for some reason, Protective Connor, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, This is probably OOC, Todd Williams is referred but not mentioned by name, also magic healing goo, and not between the two characters, and not explicit, and then SLAPPED in the face with them, but they have been alluded to, just realized I'd missed tagging that, maybe? - Freeform, the non-con is very brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Due to personal circumstances, Gavin and Connor end up as partners hunting demons.Gavin's the muscle (or punching bag/bait)Connor basically does everything else...Gavin doesn't really know why Connor sticks around, either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so, I've fallen into a pit that is Convin/Reed800 and was just sitting there and boom, this snaked into my head. I don't know how I did with writing either of these two, especially since I haven't written anything fanfic related in at least a year, buuuuuut...
> 
> Here's it is! Alternatively titled 'Garbage Can Monsters'.
> 
> Actual titled inspired by King of the Clouds - P!atD

“Fuck...” Gavin hissed, shaking himself. The room was spinning, his vision swirling as desks and lights danced and swayed in front of his eyes. He felt like he was gonna be sick.

“Such a potty mouth.” A syrupy-sweet voice teased, and Gavin now was sure he was gonna vomit, especially as the scent of sulfur and blood got stronger. Fuck Demons, man. “I think I should punish you, hunter.”

A boot into his jaw and the left side of Gavin's face nearly went numb with pain, a crack ringing in his ear as blood splattered onto the floor of the police station. 

Gavin barely got to scream, slumping to the side and hovering his hands over his broken face in a vain attempt to protect further damage. Gavin couldn't hear the other set of shoes running towards them, couldn't hear the girl's choking above him, couldn't hear the low muttering. He _could_ hear the girl screaming, before the pressure in the air shifted, growing heavy for a second before evening out. 

“Gav?”

Connor. 

“Phck'n ph'nly.”

Connor sighed. “Gavin, don't try to talk, you're just going to hurt yourself worse.”

Gavin, because he's an asshole, flipped Connor off through tear-filled eyes and managed a pitiful, “Phck oo,” in response.

“Alright, come on.” Connor lifted Gavin up, and the man winced, feeling his back light up with pain. He was probably going to have a helluva bruise on his back; he's surprised he's not paralyzed from how hard he was slammed into the wall. Bitch was strong. “Demon's exorcised, girl's alive, and the department is safe. We can go home.”

Gavin snorted. What home? A hotel room? Gavin and Connor didn't really have a home; both their respective 'homes' had been burned to the ground a long time ago.

Fuck. Don't go down that road. Gavin grimaced again, settling the uninjured part of his face against Connor's shoulder as they moved, Connor keeping most of Gavin's weight on him. 

How the hell did competent, reliable Connor end up with a garbage fire of a person like Gavin?

… _Nope_ , that's a shitty road, too. 

“Jesus, is he okay?” One of the officers, a C. Miller, asked as they left the station; they'd asked the entire station to evacuate while they did their work, just to make sure the demon didn't hop into another body. They were lucky there weren't any other people being detained than the possessed girl.

Gavin did an OK gesture with the hand not slung over Connor's shoulders and managed a puffy, bloody grin. “ _Peeshy_.” 

“Don't mind him, he gets stupid after he gets his ass handed to him.” Connor moved right on, as if he hadn't just gravely insulted Gavin. “The victim is all clear; she'll probably wake up in the next hour or two.” 

Gavin tuned out the rest of what Connor was saying, staring down at the floor, feeling the slow trickle of blood and drool down his face. Did he lose a tooth? He started feeling around with his tongue only to stop as soon as he started, searing pain making his hearing dim with the sudden rush of blood in his ears. Fucking. _Ow._

It was only a second later Connor was moving them again, and Gavin felt like he was going to be sick all over again; the world was spinning, black spots dancing at the edges of his vision. He was going to pass out, shit, maybe he _did_ get his ass handed to him.

“'night.”

Gavin slumped and Connor cursed. “Gavin, wait-”

Gavin did not wait. Gavin shut down, going into the land of the blissfully pain-free and not having to lug dead weight through a crowded parking lot and into their dingy hotel.

Suck it, Connor. 

 

“Gavin...” A sickeningly sweet voice called out, sticky, warm fingers trailing his jaw. Gavin gagged, sobbing. He couldn't see, why the fuck couldn't he see?! “Don't be that way, Gavin...” 

A slick, gross drag of tongue over his face, licking up his tears, a guttural groan coming from the... the thing above him. “Mmm... I love the taste of your misery, pretty boy...”

“Please...” Please what? Let me go? End this? Leave us alone? What would convince it? 

Nothing. Nothing would convince it. 

Those thick fingers snaked into his mouth and Gavin nearly retched, he heaved when he could taste copper. Fuck! This was so fucked! Fucking fuck!

“Stop please please stop leave us alone just let us go please.” Gavin mumbled around the fingers, trying to use his tongue to force them out of his mouth. 

“You know what you have to do to have that happen, pretty boy.” Another disgusting slide of tongue over his face and Gavin coughed around the fingers, sobbing hard and painful. 

“Let me in...” A sweet voice whispered in his ear, teeth grazing over the outer curl of Gavin's ear. Fingers pressed down onto his tongue, nails scratching against it. Another hand came up to his throat, squeezing down against his trachea, a warning. “Or else I kill my little toy.”

 

“NO!”

Gavin shot up, then winced, clutching at his jaw. Fuck. He looked around the room to see Connor staring at him, expressionless. He knew exactly what Gavin was dreaming of. Gavin swallowed, then got up. “You didn't take me to a hospital, you prick?”

Connor shrugged. “Too many questions, you know that. Besides, we had enough of those salves left over to take care of you.”

Gavin snorted. Sure. He walked into the bathroom and immediately recoiled at his reflection. “Jesus.”

“Yeah.” Connor answered. “At least your jaw's not broken anymore.”

True. But Gavin looked like shit. About a quarter of his face was marked with a large, purple-yellow bruise, his cheek and jawline puffy with swelling. “Why am I the one always getting beaten to shit?” Gavin complained, bending into the sink to rinse the sweat from his face.

“Probably because you rush in to fight a being with superhuman strength, usually only with your bare fists.”

Point. Not that Gavin would admit it. “Excuse me for not being fluent in fucking Latin, you nerd.”

Connor huffed a chuckle, then stopped along with a gentle ding. They both sighed nearly simultaneously. “Is it just me or does it seem like we've been much busier than usual?” Connor asked, as he gathered his equipment; iron rod, several containers of salt, packets of herbs, and his fancy books. 

Gavin simply, grabbed the salve from the counter – a miracle paste that they'd gotten from a Shaman a couple weeks back for helping get her and her family back on their feet after a run in with one of the demon's they'd been hunting – smearing a scoop onto the bruise, grimacing at the resulting pins-and-needles feeling. 

They had been unexpectedly busy, like every demon had come up from hell to run havoc in Detroit for the last month. Gavin felt... unsettled, a familiar twist of anxiety coiling in his stomach as he stared at his reflection. 

This was gonna end badly... He had a feeling...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin runs into a familiar character on their next case.
> 
> Connor comes to the rescue!

 

 

 

The next hour was spent driving to the outskirts of the city. The email was nothing interesting; family had noticed the daughter had been acting odd, finding dead animals carved into like some disturbing science project, the once happy girl now sullen and non-verbal. Nothing new.

 

At least... It shouldn't be...

 

Gavin stretched as he got out of the car, grimacing as his back twinged. He seriously hoped that these cases stopped for a little while, he needed some time to heal up.

 

“Mr. Anderson?”

 

Gavin looked up as a young woman called Connor, the slightly taller man nodding and offering his hand out to shake. Gavin didn't do pleasantries, that was Connor's whole thing. Connor was good at interviews and the actual exorcisms while Gavin was good at... getting his ass kicked.

 

Gavin shook his head and walked past the woman – Kara, Gavin heard her introduce herself as he shuffled by – toward the house. Plain looking, basic suburban, white picket fence 'American Dream' thing. They always did seem like the ones that demons were attracted to; the rich, posh families.

 

He stepped into the house a little ways, a little surprised to find the door unlocked. Whatever, Kara apparently didn't care about strangers entering into her home too much.

 

Gavin walked through the house, not finding anything of interest; even the kid's bedroom wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The room was painted a soft cream like the rest of the house, with the lower quarter of the walls painted with chalkboard paint. Gavin examined the messy drawings, not finding anything too odd or out of place for a kid. False alarm, maybe? Did they have a cat that had a bit too much fun with it's prey? Maybe the kid was getting bullied at school?

 

“Who're you?”

 

Gavin jolted out of his skin, spinning around to find a child that couldn't be anything more than ten standing in the doorway, holding a stuffed fox toy. She looked like a normal kid, not that Gavin trusted that. “Guessin' this is your room?”

 

The girl nodded, then frowned. “Where's Kara?”

 

That was a good question. Kara and Connor still hadn't come into the house. Gavin shrugged, watching the girl shrink back. Not exactly something demon-like, but could be acting. “I'm just someone your mom wanted to come check out the house for, uh, damage, and stuff.” Where the shit was Connor, he was so much better at this shit than Gavin was.

 

The kid, however, seemed to buy it, finally walking into the room and picking up some chalk from the bucket by the door. Gavin watched as she started drawing on an unused spot of wall. She... really did seem like a normal kid. Maybe, since Connor was taking his sweet ass time, Gavin could try talking with her.

 

“So... have you noticed anything weird going on recently?”

 

“With the house? No.” This little shit.

 

“No, I mean. I guess, around the neighborhood? Anything like... something wrong with animals? Or something not right with anyone you know?”

 

The girl stopped then turned to Gavin, her small face blank, but her eyes to the floor. “No, but...” The door opened outside, and Gavin could feel a chill through the air. The girl went dead silent, eyes going wide and fear slipping across her features before she dropped the chalk and sprinted to a blanket fort in the corner, dropping the canopy to hide herself.

 

Gavin stepped out into the hall, closing the door to the girl's room. It was pretty obvious she wasn't possessed or any threat to anyone. What did seem to be the threat, however, was the man stalking down the hall toward the room, freezing when he saw Gavin. Gavin would've expected snarling if the man was still human, threats to call the cops.

 

Instead, Gavin was met with the man relaxing, an unnatural smile spreading over his face, and eyes shifting to an all-encompassing black. “I didn't expect you to be here so soon, Hunter.” A click of the tongue, eyes raking over Gavin. “You look like shit.”

 

Gavin growled, moving to swing at the demon only to have his arm snatched out of the way, a tight grip around his wrist but not enough to break. Another tongue click, and Gavin felt a chill down his spine. Wait... hadn't he heard that somewhere...? “Ah. You do remember.” The demon said, smirking. “I'm surprised, this meat-suit's much different than the one I used last time we met, pretty boy.”

 

Oh fuck. _No_. Gavin's blood went ice cold, freezing in his veins with fear. No no no no _fuck no_. “CON-!”

 

Gavin's yell was cut off as a thick forearm was shoved into his throat, his voice choking out as his throat clicked. Shit... Gavin didn't want to die...

 

“Please...” Gavin whimpered, trying to push the arm away from his throat with his one free hand.

 

A chuckle, that really didn't fit the body the demon was wearing. “You know I love it when you beg.” It leaned in, only to pause, giggling as it tilted it's head. “Sounds like we have an audience.”

 

“Gavin?!” Connor yelled, his footsteps loud as he came around the corner. Gavin felt his insides twist, the demon grinning at him, eyes dark as it turned toward Connor.

 

It felt like Gavin was watching from outside of his own body, the arm lifting from his throat to shove Connor into the wall, slamming him into it again before throwing him down the hall. Fuck. What the fuck could Gavin do? He slumped to the floor, coughing, trying to get his wits about him. It was going to kill Connor. _Shit._

 

Gavin scrambled to his feet, trying to think. He couldn't exorcise it, he'd fuck it up, he didn't know the proper words for it. If he could just keep it in place...

 

Iron... where the shit did that stupid iron rod Connor use go? Gavin heard Connor groan and realized he didn't have time to look for it, running to the demon and grabbing it from behind. It barely moved, chuckling. “Playing rough, pretty boy?” It teased before slamming an elbow into Gavin's stomach.

 

Gavin grunted, but managed to hold on, using all his strength to try to pull it back. He looked to Connor, then felt enraged seeing the blood dripping from his nose. Connor shook his head, blinking like he was having trouble focusing.

 

The demon growled, grabbing Gavin by the back of the shirt before flinging him over it's head, Gavin slamming into Connor, cursing when his head smashed into Connor's shoulder, his head throbbing and vision spinning with the sudden trip his brains did inside his skull.

 

He barely had time to get his wits about him before he was being lifted off of the ground again.

 

Lips brushed over his ear and Gavin shuddered all over, heaving and scrambling to get out of it's hold uselessly. “What do you say we continue where we left off, pretty boy?”

 

“Fuck, no, please.” Why couldn't Gavin do anything other than beg? Why couldn't he _fight back_?!

 

He heard a hissing sound, a second before Gavin was dropped, Connor's usual exorcism talk faster than usual as he yanked back on the thing's neck with an iron poker.

 

Eyes settled on Gavin for a second before shifting to black, a smirk on it's face as it waved at him, making Gavin's stomach sink. It felt like his insides plummeted through the ground when the thing reached it's hands further up to grab it's own head.

 

Connor's words stuttered, as the demon snapped the possessed man's neck, the body slumping as the air pressure shifted, a black figure that Gavin couldn't bring into focus swirling out of the body before disappearing.

 

“Fuck...” Gavin slumped down to the floor, feeling himself trembling all over. He felt dirty, like there were sticky, gross hands all over his body.

 

“Gavin, we have to go.”

 

Gavin blinked. It was much darker outside. How much time had passed since he'd been paying attention? He glanced up to Connor, who'd cleaned the blood from his face, and removed the leather jacket he'd usually been wearing. Oh... Gavin clutched onto the jacket around his shoulders, standing up on wobbly legs with Connor's help.

 

“What about...” Gavin asked, looking anywhere but at the floor where the body was.

 

Connor shook his head. “I told Kara what happened, she said she'll keep an eye on the daughter, Alice, and call the police. We were never here.” Connor chewed on his lip. “Apparently he'd sent the email, Kara had no idea about it. She'd been thinking of contacting us about the father, since she'd noticed a change in his demeanor when she'd come to babysit.”

 

So... It baited them to come?

 

Gavin shuddered, moving a little faster to leave the house so he could be alone, lock himself into the bathroom and stay under the shower until his skin burned off or the water went cold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be from Connor's POV since I feel like he's not getting the love he deserves right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds some possible friends while outside, and Connor realizes he might have some feelings for his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer, mostly because it's two chapters put together, but I figured since they're a lot of the same it'll be better to just put them as one. That and the next chapter after that is going to be a longer one, as well. 
> 
> Next Chapter is going to be from Gavin's POV again, mostly because I love writing through Gavin.

 

 

Connor sighed, watching the door close behind Gavin as he retreated into the bathroom. He shut down his computer, popped a pair of painkillers in his mouth before guzzling down some water and settling onto his bed. He hadn't gotten beaten up nearly as bad as Gavin usually did, maybe a possible concussion, and a massive bruise on his nose, but nothing broken.

 

Connor frowned, barely paying attention to the TV as he flicked through channels. Gavin _knew_ this one. At least, Connor thought he knew this one.

 

The way it spoke to Gavin, the real _fear_ that Connor had never before seen on Gavin's face...

 

Connor and Gavin never spoke about what happened before they started doing this, hunting demons. For Connor, it hurt too much to think about; the scars too recent, the pain of his losses too much. Gavin was... a mystery. Connor could only assume it was something like what happened with Connor, but he couldn't ever be sure since they wouldn't ever talk about it.

 

Gavin was very anti-talking about anything.

 

Claw and gnaw at it, that was Gavin's thing.

 

Which was worrying, because Gavin was going to get himself killed at this rate.

 

Connor sighed, flicking off the TV and dropping the remote onto the table between their beds. He'd had way too many close calls today... Connor was getting tired of coming around the corner to see Gavin beaten and bloody, or getting strangled.

 

 

“CON-!” Connor's heart felt like it plummeted into his stomach at the sound, Gavin choking after calling for him. He'd just finished talking with Kara, finding out the issue was actually the father not the daughter. They were just getting inside the house to talk more when he heard it, accompanied with a loud slam of a body hitting the wall.

 

No. Not again... “Gavin?!” Connor yelled, rushing into the house, not even thinking as he tore off without any of his supplies. All he cared about was getting to Gavin before the thing killed him, and he wasn't going to waste time running back to the car.

 

Then, coming around that corner and seeing Gavin, skin sallow despite the arm at his throat, and eyes wide with fear, begging with the demon.

 

It was a side of Gavin that Connor had never seen before, and one he never wanted to see again. He started toward it, planning to pull it back from Gavin and trying to get a hold of it to exorcise it, when it shot an arm out, grabbing Connor by the shoulder and slamming him into the wall a couple times before he was thrown down the hall.

 

Was this what it was like for Gavin all the time? Connor groaned, lifting his head up, feeling a trickle of liquid over his lips and chin, his nose sore from getting slammed into the wall. His head was spinning, and Connor hoped he hadn't gotten a concussion as he tried to get himself to focus.

 

Gavin slamming into him a moment later seemed to help clear his head, and Connor felt himself panic when Gavin was lifted up again, fear washing over his features again and begging, again.

 

Connor didn't think, sprinting to the fireplace to grab the iron poker and snaking it around the thing's neck between it and Gavin, feeling his stomach twist when he saw Gavin squirming as it whispered into his ear.

 

Connor rushed through the exorcism prayer, stuttering to a stop when the demon snapped it's hosts neck, the body slumping in Connor's hold, Gavin falling back to the floor in an exhausted heap while Connor lowered the body down. This wasn't good. Connor winced, seeing the mark left by the poker on the man's neck.

 

First thing Connor did was check on Gavin. “Gav?” Connor called, quiet. “Are you...” The rest of his words died out when Gavin flinched away from his touch, muttering unintelligibly, staring at the body with glazed eyes. Connor swallowed, sagging back on his heels. Should he try to get Gavin out of here now? He knew he needed to talk with Kara, especially since there was a child still in the house somewhere the body needed to be taken care of soon.

 

He sighed softly, pulling off his jacket and hanging it over Gavin's shoulders like a shock blanket, not knowing what else to do as he left Gavin alone to take care of Kara and the daughter. He watched Gavin flinch for a moment, before relaxing, his breathing finally evening out. At least there was that, something to let Connor know Gavin might be okay.

 

“Is it gone?” Kara asked, when Connor stepped outside. He noticed a young girl crushing herself into Kara's hip, a stuffed toy tight in her little grip.

 

Connor nodded, sighing. “There were... complications with the exorcism.” Connor glanced at the girl; he didn't want to outright say the man died, not right in front of his daughter.

 

Kara blinked, then her blue eyes softened and she nodded, biting her lip and looking down to the girl. “I'll figure it out, I can take care of Alice for now. I won't mention either of you during the report.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Connor shrunk back, he hated giving this news, it's why they were always so careful during their jobs – Gavin never went overboard and Connor tried to rid the demon of the human body before any fatal damage could occur.

 

Kara drew in a breath. “It's fine.” She brushed a hand through Alice's hair, and Connor stiffened, noticing the bruise hiding under the child's collar. Oh. So that's why Kara seemed so nonplussed. “I was going to report him, but I wanted to make sure Alice would be safe.” She smiled. “I appreciate your help today, Mr. Anderson.”

 

Connor sighed, taking the outstretched hand and nodding. “I still wish it would've gone better, Kara. I apologize.”

 

Again, Kara shrugged it off, kneeling down to talk to Alice gently, lovingly brushing the girl's hair back as she spoke. Connor took that as his cue to leave, turning back to the house to check on Gavin again.

 

Gavin was still settled on the floor, hands shaking as he rubbed them over his legs, not moving or speaking otherwise. Connor swallowed, leaning down. “Gavin?” No response, it felt like Connor's heart stopped, overwhelmed with sadness. He just wanted Gavin to be okay... he wanted to be able to help him. But... where would Connor even start? “Gavin, we have to go.”

 

 

Connor frowned, opening his eyes to stare back up at the ceiling in their hotel room. It was nearly three hours later, two since they got back to the hotel, and Gavin locked himself into the bathroom. Connor could still hear the water running. His frown deepened, and he resisted the urge to get up and try to talk to Gavin.

 

He... he was worried. He didn't know what to do, what was wrong, and he'd never seen Gavin like this. Gavin never hid away from him, never flinched from Connor...

 

 _“Fuck, no, please...”_ Gavin's wet voice felt like a dagger straight to Connor's heart, twisting and burning.

 

The shower shut off, and Connor bolted up, staring at the bathroom as he heard movement for the first time since they got back. He swallowed, standing and walking to the door, biting his lip as it opened and Gavin looked up at him tiredly.

 

He looked small, hair wet and shoulders hunched, dressed in his usual hoodie and sweatpants, eyes puffy and red. Connor wanted to hug him, bring Gavin to his chest and never let go, never let anything else hurt him.

 

Gavin just brushed past him, moving to the bed, mumbling an apology about using all the hot water. Connor watched, wringing his hands as Gavin just crawled into bed and turned away.

 

Connor hovered, just barely stopping himself from laying down beside Gavin to hold him. Instead, he stopped beside the bed, keeping his voice quiet as he spoke. “Gavin? Could we talk?”

 

Silence. Connor chewed on his lip then ran a hand through his hair. “Gavin, I'm... I'm just worried. I wanna make sure you're okay...”

 

A quiet sigh. “Connor... Not now, please.”

 

At least he said something... Connor nodded, stopping himself from squeezing Gavin's shoulder and opting to pat the empty spot of the bed beside him. “Okay. Just... I'm here, alright?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

Connor reluctantly drew back, going over to his own bed to try to sleep. He laid down, staring at the ceiling, listening to Gavin's breathing.

 

 

Connor was up the next morning at 5:38, deciding to just get started with the day when the sun started peeking through the curtains. He was relatively sure neither of them slept, though Gavin hadn't moved from his cocoon of blankets. Connor avoided the computer for now, deciding to head out to get some coffee and breakfast.

 

If there was one thing that could cheer Gavin up, it was food and coffee.

 

Connor stepped out into the early morning chill, pulling the door shut quickly to keep as much of the cool air out of the room as possible. He pulled his jacket closer around his body and fixed his tie before starting down the steps.

 

Honestly, Connor preferred this time of the day; it was too early for most people to be bustling about, Connor could be alone and in peace. Not have to put on a mask to pretend he was okay, to pretend he hadn't seen more people die in the last couple months than most ever saw in a lifetime.

 

Pretend he wasn't at fault for some of them.

 

Shaking his head, Connor let out a breath, sending a curl of mist through the air that dissipated almost as soon as it formed. This wasn't the time to think about those things. There wasn't ever really a time to think about those things. They were better buried in the deepest reaches of his brain or completely forgotten. He huffed; he'd never be lucky enough to forget, the faces of recognition just after the black faded from their eyes where burned into the back of his lids.

 

Connor stopped, staring down at the ground with a frown. He shouldn't have left the hotel room. He couldn't stop the flood of nightmarish images, memories he couldn't shove back into the dark corner of his brains they crawled out of.

 

Black fading from the eyes of a young man, life already gone as he slumped in Connor's arms, having to track down the parents of a R. Travis to give the news.

 

Black fading into soft brown eyes before going cold. Her girlfriend screaming at him, angry and distraught.

 

Black fading from the eyes he'd known since birth, turning to fear and betrayal before flames caught him up where he was sprawled against the wall...

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Connor blinked, shaking his head and locking those thoughts up. He swallowed, feeling ill as his eyes met two mismatched blue-and-green, set in a pretty freckled face. The man smiled at him, polite but worried. “You look like you don't feel well, come in and sit down for a while.”

 

Connor glanced up to the building the man gestured to only to find he was stopped in front of a cafe. That'll work. “Okay, thank you.” Connor managed, surprising himself with how thick and rough his voice sounded.

 

The man smiled sweetly, guiding Connor into the cafe. It was warm, but not overly, just sort of... cozy. The man lead Connor to a squishy, comfortable armchair by the bar, Connor immediately sinking into it so deep he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to leave it.

 

“Can I get you something? On the house.” The man winked, and Connor flushed, dropping his eyes to the small table in front of him.

 

“Just a coffee, thank you.”

 

The man nodded, moving back behind the bar and moving with an ease and practiced grace that had to come from years of work. Connor hummed appreciatively when the cup was settled in front of him, the warm, deliciously scented steam rising from it putting him at ease.

 

The man settled across the way from Connor, smiling as he watched Connor take a sip, the drink heating him from the inside out. “What's you name?” He asked, after a moment.

 

Connor blinked, setting the cup down and straightening his tie by habit. “Oh. Connor.” He swallowed. “Connor Anderson.”

 

The man grinned. “Markus Manfred.” He held a hand out, and Connor blinked. Manfred? Where had he... oh my god.

 

“Manfred as in... Carl Manfred?” Markus nodded and Connor sat up as straight as he could in the chair. “What's the son of a world famous artist doing working in a cafe?”

 

Markus shrugged. “My fiance, Simon, encouraged me, mostly. He and I own the place together.” He looked up as the door chimed, a younger looking man with blonde hair walking in, dressed in a comfy looking sweater, beaming when he saw Markus. “Speaking of...” Markus trailed off, sweeping the man into his arms and kissing him deeply.

 

Connor flushed, dropping his eyes to the table and taking another sip of coffee. He ignored the stab of jealousy, though it wasn't for either of the two men, more so what they had. Connor wished he could have something like that...

 

“So, do you want to talk about why you looked so troubled standing out in the cold?” Markus asked, as Simon walked by Connor's table with a small smile to go behind the counter.

 

Connor frowned, staring down at the table. “It's complicated.”

 

Markus shrugged. “We have time, we don't officially open for another half hour.”

 

Connor barely stopped himself from laughing; that was not enough time to go over all the things bothering him. Connor, instead, just shrugged. “It's a personal issue, something between my partner and I.” Realizing just how that sounded, Connor backtracked. “I mean... business partner, I guess. We're not... like that, I don't know if we'd even be friends, I...” Connor trailed off when he looked up to see Markus grinning at him. “What?”

 

“You like them, don't you?”

 

Connor ignored how warm his face got, taking another sip from his drink to think. Maybe. He could admit he liked Gavin, wanted to be friends. But, how Markus thought he liked Gavin...?

 

...Maybe.

 

“No.” Connor cleared his throat, standing up. “I should get back to work.” Connor muttered, trying to find any excuse to avoid this conversation.

 

“In that case, wait a while.” Markus smiled. “I'll give you something to take back to them. Might help... improve your relationship with them.”

 

Connor, again, flushed, nodding and settling back into the seat, watching the two work behind the counter, feeling his face heat more when Markus planted a kiss on Simon's cheek, the younger man laughing and blushing.

 

It was something Connor wanted, but... in his line of work it wouldn't be possible.

 

 

When Connor got back to the hotel, Gavin was awake, still swaddled up in his blankets, watching some old rerun of a police drama on TV. Connor paused, staring, thinking back on Markus' teasing words as he drank in how Gavin looked. It was silly, really, how Connor's chest warmed at how soft and comfortable Gavin was at this moment.

 

Connor cleared his throat, settling the coffee and pastries he'd gotten from the couple on the desk. He sat at the corner of the desk, holding out one of the cups to Gavin. He gave the smallest of smiles, one that disappeared quickly behind the paper cup.

 

Gavin looked better today, at least, some life to his eyes, his posture more relaxed. Connor didn't say anything, not wanting to risk breaking this... whatever this was between them. Sure, before they got along, but they really only talked about cases. Yesterday was the first time it was anything past that, the first glimpse Connor got past the hard, pissed off exterior Gavin put up.

 

Connor opened up his laptop, powering it on as he drank his from his own cup, ignoring Gavin's appreciative sounds in favor of checking the inbox for their email.

 

They had a couple new cases; a neighbor had been hearing odd noises from the apartment above and had some odd black substance leaking through their ceiling. A worried woman claiming her girlfriend had been acting differently after starting her new job, the entirety of the staff giving the woman a chill and an overall bad feeling. A series of arson incidents in a suburban area with a member of the affected family becoming a completely different person before their death...

 

Connor stared at the last one, clicking it away and turning to Gavin, keeping his expression neutral, though his mind was racing a million miles an hour.

 

“Anything interesting?” Gavin asked, throwing back the rest of his coffee and standing up, shoving off the blankets with a shiver, pulling a plain v-neck thermal and jeans from his suitcase.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Connor cleared his throat, looking over Gavin's back, catching a glimpse of the remains of a fading bruise before dark cloth hid it away. “If you're up for it.”

 

Gavin smirked, pulling on his own hooded jacket. “Always.”

 

That's exactly what worried Connor. Without saying anything he shut the laptop, gathering his things and following Gavin out the door as the shorter man lead the way.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin encounter something they'd never seen before, Connor dives into researching it while Gavin is just bad at feelings and loves coffee maybe a little bit too much.

 

 

Connor seemed to be acting differently. Gavin couldn't tell how, or why.

 

Just since yesterday, Connor had been... different.

 

Gavin frowned, remembering how he begged, Connor was right there. He probably thought Gavin was weak, or not worth being around.

 

Probably figuring out the best way to terminate their partnership...

 

Gavin swallowed, gripping the steering wheel tightly while Connor sat beside him, reading through old case files on his laptop. Connor was so insistent on organization; Gavin just thought it was stupid to have all of that information left on something that was so easy to hack into.

 

“I believe it'll be useful to us in future cases, in the event some of them become linked to the same demon.”

 

Gavin didn't really get it at the time, but he wasn't going to fight Connor on the issue.

 

The email they received pointed them to a little gated community, one that was currently swarming with police. Gavin glanced at Connor as they parked. “You sure this isn't just an arson case? We can let the cops handle it.”

 

Connor shrugged. “I'm not sure, but...” Connor turned toward Gavin, and if there were ever a person capable of giving the human version of a sad puppy look, it was Connor. “We should check it out, just in case.”

 

Jesus. “Okay, yeah, let's see if we can get in.” Gavin muttered, looking away from Connor and keeping his eyes on the ground. He felt Connor brush against his side as they walked up to the front gates.

 

“Hey, sorry this is... Oh.” Gavin looked up to see the officer from the other day, C. Miller. The man looked uneasy seeing them. “I'm gonna guess you two aren't here for a friendly visit.”

 

Connor smiled simply. “Possibly. We were contacted by a Sylvia Myers about the incidents.” Connor paused seeing Miller's face drop. “Was there another incident involving her?”

 

Miller nodded. “Around 4 am, the Myers residence was a full inferno, no survivors.”

 

“Shit.” Gavin hissed, looking up at Connor. That made getting any extra information harder. “You mind if we question any of the neighbors?” He asked the officer.

 

Miller glanced over to the rest of the officers nearby and shook his head, walking them to the gate. “If there's anything like that girl involved, hell no I don't mind.”

 

They passed into the gates and Gavin instantly felt uneasy, though whether that was because of the presence of demons or just because Gavin felt severely out of place in these types of communities, he couldn't tell. Connor straightened his tie, flattening his hands down the front of his wrinkle-free shirt and started down the sidewalk.

 

Connor was way too good to be paired together with Gavin.

 

Wait, what?

 

Gavin blinked, shaking his head. That almost felt like... no, nope, that's going into the little locked box of thoughts labeled 'DO NOT FUCKING OPEN'.

 

Gavin stayed beside Connor as they started up the walk way to the first house. Gavin felt a pit in his stomach as a clean-cut, soccer-mom-esque woman stepped out, smiling 'politely'. If you would define 'politely' as 'what are these bums doing dirtying my doorstep'.

 

Gavin just wanted to find the demon, if there was one, so they could get the hell out of here.

 

“Hello, may I help you?”

 

Connor just gave a small smile and nodded. “We're consultants with the police, we were wondering if you could tell us anything about the arson incidents that've been occurring recently. Any suspicious people you've seen or anyone that moved in around the time of the first incident?”

 

Gavin stared up at Connor. He always sounded so formal and professional. Gavin couldn't help but wonder what Connor would be doing if things had been different for him. He'd be good for police work, Gavin could definitely see Connor as a detective.

 

The first house yielded nothing, the woman 'politely' apologizing for her lack of information and sending Connor and Gavin on their way.

 

The next five houses were a lot of the same.

 

“Nobody knows anything, Connor, let's just go. I doubt this is anything in our field.” He shuddered. “I feel like they're all carbon copies of each other, it's giving me the creeps.”

 

Connor chuckled. “You get the creeps from ordinary people yet you can face actual demons without any issues?”

 

Gavin ignored the voice mentioning the one he did have a lot of issues with and shrugged. “I can punch demons.”

 

Connor rolled his eyes. “Let's at least check out the house, maybe there's something we can find there.”

 

They certainly found something there. Gavin frowned, watching the police officers poking around the smoldering remains of the house, all seemingly ignoring the tiny girl behind the blockade, angrily plucking handfuls of grass as she glared at where the house once stood. She was pale, no color to her skin where there should be, her eyes sunken and bruised looking. She had a white dress on, that was stained from smoke and burned at the edges, her dark hair burnt at the ends.

 

“Connor.” Gavin muttered, staring at the girl. “You see her?”

 

Connor nodded. “Doesn't seem like a demon, but she's definitely not human.” He added, taking in the lack of reaction all the officers around them had to her. Connor's brows furrowed, glancing at Gavin. “Wanna see if we can talk to her?”

 

Gavin shrugged, walking up to the blockade. “Hey, kid.”

 

The girl didn't move, still glaring at the house, almost snarling.

 

Gavin frowned, reaching out despite Connor jerking at his shoulder and scolding him. Gavin felt like he'd stuck his hand into a bucket of ice, his skin freezing over where his hand went through the girl's shoulder. He huffed out a breath that was all mist and fog as the girl turned her glare on them.

 

“What are you?” Gavin muttered, shivering. Jesus. He'd never encountered anything that did that. It was concerning. Demons were one thing, but... whatever this was. Ghosts? Gavin wanted to laugh, think it was impossible, ghosts weren't a thing.

 

But then the girl stood up, and Gavin saw flames start licking at her ankles, her skin going black as they climbed up her body. She opened her mouth and Gavin and Connor both clasped their hands over their ears, wincing as a deafening shriek filled the air.

 

“HELP ME!” The girl screamed, before the flames completely covered her body, the shriek dying off as she disappeared in a plume of smoke.

 

Gavin blinked, pulling his hands away, checking them to make sure his ears weren't bleeding. “What the actual fuck?”

 

“Do you just... live off of bad ideas? What the fuck, Gavin.” Connor shoved grumpily at Gavin, shaking his head. “You see something you haven't seen before and your first instinct is to grab it?”

 

Gavin pouted. “How was I supposed to know she'd scream like a banshee and burst into flames? I was just trying to get her to listen to us.”

 

Connor shook his head, huffing out a sigh. “Well, I'd say that officially puts this under something we should handle.” Connor frowned. “I don't know the first thing about poltergeists or ghosts so I'll have to do some research.” Connor paused a moment then glared at Gavin. “No fighting it if we see it again.”

 

Damn.

 

Gavin sighed, looking around the neighborhood, narrowing his eyes when he saw several of the nearby houses with a gap in the blinds, peering eyes watching the action behind them. “So what's the plan, now?”

 

Connor shrugged. “We let Officer Miller know and we figure out how to get rid of the girl.” He grabbed Gavin by the shoulder, Gavin feeling a chill run down his spine completely unrelated to the ghost, and they started walking back toward the entrance. “We can go to a coffee shop while I'm researching then we can come by at night, maybe see where she went.”

 

Coffee was always good. Gavin nodded. “What about the place you went by today?” Gavin could seriously live off of that for the rest of his life.

 

Connor cleared his throat, and Gavin blinked up to see the man with a subtle flush to his face. Maybe he was cold? He nodded, though, dropping his hand from Gavin's shoulder as they walked back through the gated entryway, Connor letting Gavin go ahead as he filled in Officer Miller.

 

Gavin ignored how nice it felt having Connor's warmth so close, along with how shitty it was losing that warmth.

 

Feelings are no good. Gavin reminded himself, watching Connor slide into the passenger seat with grace, long fingers adjusting his tie as he looked to Gavin.

 

Feelings get you hurt. Gavin remembered as Connor gave him directions, smiling his little, awkward smile after he yawned in the middle of speaking.

 

Feelings get him hurt... Gavin thought, watching Connor step out of the car when they got to the cafe, a bad, horrible memory lurking at the edges of his thoughts before Gavin shoved everything back in that 'DO NOT OPEN' box and got out of the car.

 

 

Markus and Simon were friendly. Overly friendly even.

 

They still make fantastic fucking coffee, though, so Gavin wasn't going to complain too much.

 

Connor flushed as Markus and Simon lead the two of them to a table with only a squishy, comfortable love seat, just barely big enough for Gavin and Connor not to be sitting on the others lap. Gavin didn't listen to the quiet conversation Markus and Connor were having, too involved in the perfect cup of coffee settled in front of him.

 

“It's not... Markus, no.” Connor complained, the other man chuckling. Whatever, Gavin didn't know what they were talking about. Figured it didn't really matter too much.

 

“You guys are wizards of caffeine.” Gavin muttered, finishing his drink and smiling at Markus. “You need to show me your secrets.”

 

Markus chuckled as Connor made an odd noise beside him. Markus took the cup from in front of Gavin. “Never.” He winked at Gavin, and Gavin pouted. Markus just laughed. “Same thing? Or would you like to try something else? Simon makes a mean macchiato.”

 

Gavin groaned. “That sounds delicious. Yes please.”

 

Connor made a small noise beside him, and Gavin glanced over as Markus walked away with a small laugh. Connor's face was flushed, red as he typed away at his laptop and resolutely stared at the screen. “You okay, Con?”

 

Connor swallowed, letting out a breath as he nodded, not looking away from his computer. “Yep.”

 

Yep? Connor never said yep.

 

Markus settled the macchiato in front of Gavin, who took a quick drink, letting out an appreciative groan at the taste; not too sweet, just the right mix of bitter coffee with sweet caramel. He licked his lips and returned his attention to Connor. “You sure?”

 

Connor glanced at Gavin, then froze, eyes flickering down to Gavin's lips. Gavin felt himself heat up all over and all scolding voices in his head about feelings disappeared. Connor looked... Connor's mouth parted in a gentle 'o', brown eyes going dark as his pupils expanded, breath huffing out in a rush.

 

Connor looked... _hungry..._

 

“You have... some foam.” Connor muttered, gesturing above his own lip. Oh.

 

Maybe not.

 

Gavin swiped up a napkin and wiped at his face, feeling his neck burn with embarrassment. Yeah. Of course. Gavin's silly. Connor wouldn't feel anything like that for him. That's just ridiculous. Connor was probably just gaping at him cause he couldn't believe Gavin could be so...

 

Whatever.

 

“Find anything yet?” Gavin muttered, taking another drink, being careful to avoid another foam incident.

 

“Maybe.” Connor answered, his eyes once again focused on the screen.

 

Gavin thought he could hear the rest of the cafe let out a simultaneous breath, but then again. Gavin was ridiculous.

 

Feelings are just bullshit. Gavin thought bitterly, keeping his eyes off of Connor.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 _Holy water, white sage, lighter, salt, and iron._ Connor stared into the trunk of the car, frowning. Would this really work?

 

It felt oddly reminiscent of the first time Connor confronted a demon possession.

 

That was back before Gavin was with him, when Connor had been alone and young, inexperienced. Just wanting to prevent people from suffering as he had.

 

Connor huffed, slamming the trunk shut and going over to the passenger door. Gavin was nursing another coffee, humming gently. Connor really didn't get the man's obsession with coffee.

 

_Gavin licking his lips, gray eyes flickering up to Connor's face, a bit of foam sitting at his upper lip that Connor desperately wanted to kiss away._

 

God, Connor was pathetic, wasn't he? How the hell had he missed the fact that he possibly had feelings for Gavin? It's like since Markus put the idea in his head that was all he could think about.

 

_Gavin gasping, shuddering as his hand slipped through the girls shoulder, then his face scrunching up in pain when she started screaming. Connor was upset, but not exactly mad. Just... worried that Gavin was going to get himself hurt._

 

“You okay there, Con?”

 

 _Fuck._  Con. For some reason, Connor really, really liked Gavin calling him Con. It felt intimate, felt personal, though Connor knew it wasn't.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Connor answered, buckling up and looking over to Gavin. “Let's get going, who knows how long we'll have to wait for her to show up again.”

 

Gavin nodded, turning the key in the ignition, making the old car roar to life. Connor settled back into his seat, looking out the window as they drove.

 

He'd been a little disappointed the case hadn't been involved with _him_ , the demon from all those years ago, wearing a familiar face as it grinned at Connor through the flames. Then again, Connor isn't sure if he could handle facing it again. He recalled the fear in Gavin's eyes and frowned. He'd probably be the same, honestly... Freezing up in place, letting it get away from him again...

 

Connor shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. He glanced over to Gavin, catching gray eyes just barely glancing back to the road. Hmm...

 

No. Gavin's probably just concerned since Connor's not acting like himself. He usually spent their travel time researching or looking over old cases.

 

“What do you think is out there?”

 

What? Connor blinked over to Gavin. “What do you mean?”

 

Gavin shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road as he turned down the radio playing some old rock song Connor could barely recognize. “I mean... Ghosts exist now. So... you think there's other stuff out there? Like... I dunno, demons exist, you think there's angels?”

 

Connor thought about it for a while. It'd make sense. If there was proof of some things of myth existing, it was likely the others did as well. “It's possible. Anything is, I suppose.”

 

Gavin groaned. “I dunno if I'm okay with that. Everything we've met so far that shouldn't exist has been terrible.”

 

Connor snorted. “To be fair, you usually swing first at most things. Though, I have to agree. Everything we've seen seems to enjoy killing humans.”

 

“I guess we _are_ kinda shitty.” Gavin muttered. “Can't exactly blame them sometimes.”

 

Connor thought to Alice's father; he had to agree on that. “This should be good here.” Connor muttered as they pulled into the cul-de-sac, to the side of the road in front of a house near the last incident. Connor leaned back into his seat as Gavin cut the ignition, the lights dimming around them until only the moon illuminated the houses around them and the interior of the car.

 

“And now to sit around and do nothing for the next ten hours.” Gavin groaned, dropping his head back into the seat. Connor's eyes flicked over to Gavin's throat, defined by gentle dapples of light and dark stubble.

 

Connor immediately looked away, swallowing harshly and staring out at the houses outside. This was going to be torture...

 

 

It was two hours later that Connor saw her.

 

“Look.” Connor hissed, pushing at Gavin's shoulder. Gavin jolted, snorting and blinking about. “There she is.” Connor muttered, once Gavin woke up enough to focus.

 

The girl was standing in front of the house across the street, glaring up at it as she just swayed in place.

 

“Come on.” Connor got out of the car, as quietly as he could, going around to grab the supplies from the trunk. He hoped this worked. “If these don't work hit her with the iron; it should at least deter her from starting another fire.”

 

Gavin nodded, taking the iron rod from Connor's hands. “Don't really know what else I could do, really.” Connor glanced over and almost smiled; Gavin was nearly pouting.

 

“You know I could teach you some exorcism spells, it's not too difficult to recite.”

 

Gavin flushed. “Maybe.” He muttered, then nodded forward as the girl started advancing on the house.

 

“You're not welcome here.” Connor started only to be cut off by the girl suddenly appearing right in front of them, snarling, flames licking at her skin.

 

“You are not priests. You are not holy men. You have no more right to be here than these selfish people.”

 

Connor blinked, feeling his brow furrow. “What does that mean?”

 

He felt Gavin tense up beside him, eyes staring up at him, then over to the girl as she answered. “They've desecrated these grounds, disrupted the rest of so many for their pristine little homes, raising pristine little children.” Her nose wrinkled, her dark eyes seeming to crackle like coals in a fire. “They have destroyed our resting place, so it's only fair I destroy what they have.”

 

Gavin shouted as she turned, her image beginning to flicker out of sight. “Wait!”

 

The girl paused, turning toward Gavin.

 

“Uh, is there something we can do to have you... not do that?”

 

She stared at him. “You were saying you did not care for these people yesterday, that they 'gave you the creeps'.” Connor started over at Gavin as he winced. “Why would you care what I do to them?”

 

Gavin stuttered. “W-well, I mean... Yeah, they're kinda creepy, but I just feel out of place in these high end places.” Gavin shook his head. “They're still people, I wouldn't say they're all bad, that they deserve burning alive.”

 

The girl narrowed her eyes. “They built their homes over a burial ground, over grounds that were used to burn people like me on a stake for simply living.” She started toward them, her voice raising as she moved. Connor and Gavin moved back in unison, Gavin stumbling slightly. “They live like people haven't suffered here, like those same people that thought they were right burning my sisters alive in front of me!”

 

Flames started curling up from her toes, the perfectly manicured grass catching fire in her footsteps. Gavin cursed as he stumbled again, Connor catching him as he lost his balance this time. “Con, do something.” Gavin hissed.

 

Right. Connor... didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he'd cause her any pain going through with the smudging he'd seen suggested online, or dousing her in holy water. She just seemed like a spirit that'd been wronged, and was upset her resting place was disturbed. Connor held out his hand. “Maybe we can help you, get them to leave so you can rest again, or move on.”

 

The girl growled. “You can't, nothing will help, no one can help me!” She screamed, her voice making Connor's ears ring, just a second before he felt her hand on his, actually grabbing and holding, before he felt like he was being sucked into the ocean. Freezing cold and suffocating, Connor blinked his eyes open, not sure when he closed them.

 

Connor realized quickly there was something very wrong. He wasn't in that polite little neighborhood anymore, instead he was surrounded by old little cabins and trees as far as he could see. His stomach dropped when he realized he was in the air, a good ten feet up, suspended on a post above a pyre, his arms numb by the ropes drawn too tight around them, his chest aching with the tension.

 

He looked down to see people, a large group, staring up at him, chanting something he couldn't quite decipher. His head throbbed, his lungs burned, and he yelled, begging and pleading when one of the people stepped forward, lighting the base of the pyre he'd been stung up to, flames climbing toward his legs.

 

“Stop! Please, please stop! I did nothing wrong!” He pleaded, not his own voice leaving his lips but a young girl's, terrified and shaking. “I'm innocent, please! I didn't do anything! Please, stop, stop!”

 

Connor felt sick as the first burning sting of flames caught his legs, trying to arch up to get away as the people around him cheered.

 

He didn't do anything wrong.

 

Stop.

 

Please.

 

“Connor!”

 

Connor inhaled, and it felt like he was sucking in a lungful of ice water. He coughed, gagging and dropping onto his front as he tried to clear his lungs.

 

Connor was back, in front of the house where they'd confronted the girl, Gavin staring at him with worry and the girl nowhere to be seen.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Gavin asked, quiet. “She touched you and you started seizing, I thought you were gonna...” Gavin swallowed and Connor could finally breathe again.

 

“I don't know...” Connor's voice was thick and rough, and he stared down at his hand where she'd touched like he'd have a mark left. There was nothing. “I... That's never happened before...” He looked to Gavin. “She was burned alive... Probably... during the sixteen hundreds... I...” Connor swallowed. “I was there, was her, I guess... I experienced her death...”

 

“Jesus.” Gavin muttered, sitting back on his heels with a huff. “She disappeared after she touched you, she looked terrified, then she just sort of... fucked off, I guess.”

 

Connor shook his head. “I...” He swallowed. “I think we should go back, I don't think I...” Connor felt heavy, his head feeling filled with cotton and his hands tingling with numbness. He just wanted to crawl into bed and pass out.

 

“Okay.” Gavin agreed, helping Connor onto his feet and tucking himself into his side, slinging the taller man's arm over his shoulders. “We can figure out what to do about her tomorrow.”

 

Connor nodded, not speaking, just letting Gavin lead him back to the car. Connor barely settled back against the seat, feeling Gavin buckle him up, before exhaustion overtook him and he fell into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

 

 

“Connor? _Connor?!_ ” Gavin watched, horrified as Connor dropped to the ground, shuddering and jerking as his eyes twitched behind his lids. Gavin shook him, trying to get Connor to respond, to open his eyes and speak, _something_.

 

“Connor, come on, don't do this to me...” Gavin muttered, trying not to panic. He was failing, miserably. He didn't know what the hell had happened when they'd touched. “Connor, come back to me, please...”

 

“Please...” Connor muttered, his voice sounding choked off, like he'd been drowning. “Please, I did nothing wrong, please, stop.”

 

Gavin cursed and smacked Connor on the cheek. “Just wake up! Please! Connor!”

 

Connor sucked in a deep breath, his brown eyes fluttering open, before he coughed and jolted forward, coughing like he was trying to clear his lungs of something.

 

Gavin sagged back, relieved and pissed off all at once. He thought for sure this was it, Connor was going to die, or stay in whatever state he was in forever. Gavin felt a chill rush up his spine, and he was glad when Connor suggested they stop for the night.

 

Gavin just wanted to crawl under the covers and never come out.

 

When they got back to the hotel room, Gavin had to practically drag Connor's unconscious body into the room, grunting as he finally got the door open and throwing Connor down onto the bed.

 

“You are too damn tall you ass hat.” Gavin cursed, pulling off Connor's shoes and his jacket and then throwing the sheet over him.

 

Gavin looked over Connor, then, frowning. He was gonna be uncomfortable falling asleep in jeans... What did Connor usually sleep in? Gavin realized then that he was usually falling asleep way before Connor did.

 

Gavin settled on his bed, toeing of his own shoes as he stared at Connor. He looked peaceful, the crease in his brow that was usually present gone, the dark circles less prominent with his eyes relaxed.

 

I wanna kiss him.

 

Gavin nearly jumped in surprise at his own thoughts. What the fuck? Where did that come from?

 

“I need to fucking sleep.” Gavin grumbled to himself, changing into sweatpants and a t shirt and diving in to bed to shut off his stupid brain.

 

 

Gavin woke up the next morning feeling... he didn't know.

 

Probably just about like Connor looked.

 

Connor looked like he'd been awake for a while, staring blearily up at the ceiling, his eyes looking bruised and looking generally like death.

 

Gavin's back was still bruised, muscles sore and abused and letting him know about it, and his arm ached where he'd touched the ghost girl yesterday. He wondered if Connor felt that all over.

 

“You look like shit.” Gavin commented as he got up, wincing.

 

“Feel like it, too.” Connor's voice was rough, which was surprising. Gavin felt himself heat up all over from it, and he quickly got to work busying himself with getting himself dressed. “I feel like I've been drowned, burned alive, and run over.”

 

“You wanna take a day and I can try to finish up with her?” Gavin offered, looking back to see Connor try to move from the bed, only to give up after a moment with a groan.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Could you get me some pain killers? My head feels like it's going to throb out of my skull.”

 

Gavin nodded, grabbing a cup from the bathroom and filling it up with water before he grabbed the medicine and poured two out into his hand. “Can you sit up?”

 

Connor groaned, and Gavin bit back a grin. It was interesting seeing Connor like this. Usually Gavin was the one bemoaning his various pains from their work. “Kay, I'll help you up, lemme know if I hurt you or anything.”

 

Setting down the water and pills, Gavin scooped Connor up, scooting him back on the bed and propping him up with pillows. Connor just moved along, head lolling back for a second before Gavin picked up the medicine again. “Here.”

 

Surprisingly, Connor didn't take the pills, instead he opened his mouth and looked at Gavin through half-lidded, tired eyes. Gavin swallowed, beating down the inappropriate mental images that popped up, and gently set the pills in Connor's mouth, suppressing a shudder when his fingers brushed Connor's lips. He brought the water to said lips, looking away from Connor to the wall behind him as he tilted his head back, throat bobbing with the motion.

 

“Thanks.” Connor muttered, letting himself slide back to the bed. He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. “I'm going back to sleep, text me if you go somewhere.”

 

Then Connor was out, Gavin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

 

“You need to fucking chill.” Gavin scolded himself, before standing up and getting dressed. He needed coffee. A lot of coffee. And donuts. He grinned; since Connor wasn't going to be shadowing him all day, Gavin could indulge without Connor giving him the damn puppy eyes about his eating habits.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor go back to the spirit girl for more information about her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a wee bit shorter but the next one is longer so idk
> 
> I'm slowing down a bit on writing so updates might be pushed to like a week or so, esp since my work schedule is on/off all next week :/
> 
> Also, I dunno how the texting section turned out. I tried something new with the formatting. If it bothers some people let me know and I'll fix it.

 

 

Gavin sipped on his coffee, staring at the computer with a blank face as he looked over public records of maps and newspapers. These people... actually built their homes over a burial ground...

 

Did nobody watch Poltergeist? Like... they actually thought that was a good idea?

 

Gavin grabbed his phone, texting Connor as he stood up and walked to the librarian.

 

_the homes were actually built over an old town from that was abandoned in the early 1700s_

 

_surprise surprise everyone left because everything caught on fire still had the pyre in the center of the town and everything_

 

_they tore it down in 1908 and it was a vacant lot until two years ago when they started building the community_

 

Gavin looked up at the librarian, pasting on what he hoped was a friendly smile. “Hey, do you have any information on who owns the Grapevine Hills community houses?”

 

The librarian gave him a look that told Gavin his smile was not as friendly as he hoped. “No, I don't.” She gestured to the computer, raising her eyebrows. “You can check the archive that you've been using for the last two hours to find it.”

 

Gavin shrugged, stepping away from the desk and going back to the station he was at. He might've missed something, maybe a name mentioned in the newspapers announcing the community's founding.

 

Another hour later and Gavin was leaving, dropping his empty coffee cup in the trash as he sighed. He found the reason the girl was pissed, but had yet to find who actually built over the lot.

 

Gavin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulled it out, smiling seeing Connor's name flash across the screen.

 

_I've been looking up online, so far all I can find is CL Developments attached to the lot. Can't find a CL Developments anywhere else, though._

 

_are you feeling better_

 

_Yes, thank you. Could you bring back something to eat?_

 

_got it ill be back in like 30_

 

Gavin got into his car, pausing before he left to check if Connor could stomach fast food. After his go ahead, Gavin started off, stopping in a drive-thru before coming back to the hotel.

 

Connor did look better, a lot less like death. He was sitting up, laptop in front of him and legs folded in front of him as he stretched over them to type away at the keyboard. That couldn't be comfortable. “Here.” Gavin dropped one of the bags by Connor, hiding his smile when Connor groaned and practically ripped it open.

 

“You're the best partner ever.” Connor mumbled between bites of his sandwich.

 

Gavin smirked at the compliment, trying to wink at Connor teasingly. Connor choked, face going red as looked away.

 

“A-anyway.” Connor managed, when he'd gotten control of his breathing again. “I've been looking into this CL company, and I still can't find anything relevant. Looking up anything under the initials just brings up this start-up that died about eight years ago when the CEO disappeared.” He hummed. “That was a rabbit hole in itself; the guy was a robotics genius, had just finished building a fully functioning android, which... this thing looks human.” Connor breathed out in a little huff. “I can only imagine what the world would be like if he stayed around, but right after he revealed that android he disappeared without a trace.”

 

Gavin hummed. “Sounds like foul play, someone didn't agree with his invention.” He sighed. “I don't see how that'd have anything to do with the ghost girl, though.”

 

Connor nodded. “Yeah, I couldn't find a connection, either.” He leaned back, stretching, letting out a soft little noise that made Gavin's entire body heat up. Connor stood up, then, humming softly as he brushed past Gavin to the closet. “I think we should see if we can talk with her again, maybe she's calmed down enough for us to talk her out of starting fires.”

 

Doubtful. Gavin pushed off the desk where he was perched while he ate and shrugged. “Maybe. She looked pretty spooked after you both touched.” Gavin hummed. “I wonder what scared her...”

 

Connor shook his head as he gathered his clothes; his usual crisp white button-up, tie and jeans. Gavin nearly jolted out of his skin when Connor pulled his shirt off in front of him, feeling a blush crawl up from his chest. Gavin looked away before he could start doing something like count the moles dotting Connor's back and started toward the door. “I'll, uh, get the car warmed up, meet you outside.” Gavin muttered.

 

He flopped into the driver's seat, closing his eyes and swallowing, hard. Gavin wanted Connor. No amount of screaming about how stupid and useless feelings were was going to change that. He licked his lips, imagining just pushing Connor against the wall, delving his tongue past Connor's plush lips, imagining the sounds Connor could make...

 

Gavin had been doing pretty good ignoring his feelings, shoving them into the dark little space in his brain, out of sight and out of mind. But... something in Connor had shifted, where Connor was friendly at most, the both of them growing into a teasing, sort of push-and-pull friendship, now there was... tension.

 

Now Gavin was having a harder time ignoring how good Connor looked, how Connor seemed to be a being plucked from Gavin's dreams. Connor and his great, adorable smile, Connor and his fierce protectiveness...

 

Connor staying here with Gavin even though Gavin barely helped...

 

He sighed, relaxing back into the seat, all fantasies dashing away as that familiar helplessness crept in. There's no way Connor could ever feel anything back. Gavin was useless, only really good at getting himself hurt...

 

“ _You're perfect for this...”_ A sweet voice rang through his head, making him feel ill, his lungs seizing and his heart stopping. _“Honestly, this is the only thing you're good for.”_ A chuckle that made Gavin's stomach twist, he could feel a phantom touch on the insides of his thighs and he jolted, choking.

 

“Hey.” Connor whispered as he ducked into the passenger seat, worried brown eyes settling on Gavin. “You alright?”

 

Gavin stared at Connor, feeling like his skin was tight and his insides had rearranged themselves, nothing felt right, everything was wrong.

 

“Yeah.” Gavin lied, swallowing back his nausea and starting the car. “Yeah, I'm good.”

 

Connor hummed, and Gavin focused on the road. He knew Connor knew he was lying, he also knew Connor wasn't going to try to pry the truth out of him. One of the reasons Gavin... _liked_ Connor.

 

Jesus. Gavin was a fucking _disaster_.

 

 

When they got to the gates, they found the girl sitting on the curb right at the entrance, staring down at the ground between her feet, her face free of the angry scowl Gavin had only seen her with.

 

“You've seen them, too.”

 

They paused, and Connor frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

They let out a shuddering breath. “The monsters, the ones that wear our skin.” She looked up at Connor, her brow furrowing. “I was burned alive because of them. My sisters and I tried to tell everyone of the monsters, and they turned the rest of the town against us.” She settled her gaze back on the ground. “I watched the monsters massacre them afterward, watched them burn down everything around me. They taunted me even in my death...” She shivered, looking up at them. “Do you... fight the monsters?”

 

She... looked like an actual kid now. Less like an angry fire monster or something. Connor knelt down, nodding. “Yeah, we try to.” He gave a small smile. “We actually thought you were one of them when we first came here.”

 

She flinched, frowning down to the ground. “I'm just as bad as them, aren't I?”

 

“No.” Gavin spoke up, and both of them turned toward him. Gavin sighed, shrugging. “Yeah, there were innocent people that were killed but... you're nowhere near as bad as they are.” He knelt beside Connor. “You're just a scared kid. You went through something horrible and you were angry.”

 

She sniffled, scuffing her feet against the ground for a moment before she looked up at them. “I'll stop. But I have something I want done.” She looked to Connor. “I want people to know what happened here, to my sisters and I. I don't want anyone else to suffer. I want a memorial to them.”

 

Connor nodded, then blinked as she held out her hand. “I want you to know them, and... maybe what I've seen will help you defeat the monsters that did this.”

 

Gavin glanced at Connor, unsure. The last time Connor seemed to get drained of all his energy, just this morning he looked like the living dead. This didn't seem like a good idea. Then one of her words clicked into place. “That makes it sound like the one's that killed you are still around?”

 

She nodded. “The man who owns this land, he's the same monster that lead the town against us.” She bit her lip, staring down at the ground, her fingers twitching back. “I think... he called himself Bifrons.”

 

Connor exchanged a look with Gavin; they'd never learned the name of any of the demons they'd encountered. Gavin didn't even know they had names, he'd heard various names from TV shows or movies, but figured they were fictional. They'd have to look up Bifrons later to see if they could find anything on him.

 

“Okay, I'm ready.” Connor muttered, holding his hand out for the girl to take. Gavin stiffened, barely opening his mouth to voice his concerns over Connor when she reached out.

 

Connor's reaction seemed a lot better than last time, his eyes blinking rapidly and his face pinching in discomfort, but he hadn't fallen to the ground yet. After a couple of seconds the girl drew back, Connor sucking in a harsh breath as the connection broke.

 

Gavin watched as the girl disappeared, different than the other times. Rather than her image burning away in a burst of flames, she looked just past Connor, her eyes lighting up for a moment before she simply faded. Gavin could feel the environment shift, the air around them going warm and thick for a second before settling again.

 

“You okay?” Gavin asked as Connor shifted, holding his head with a wince.

 

“Fine.” Connor mumbled, shaking himself. “Lightheaded, is all.” He looked up. “I got a glimpse of the man she was talking about but...” Connor trailed off, frowning. He got quiet all the sudden, and Gavin frowned, gently cradling Connor in case he collapsed.

 

“Let's just get back to the hotel so you can rest, yeah?”

 

Connor nodded, smiling, Gavin's heart skipping a beat at the sight of it. “Yeah.”

 

Fuck, Gavin was so fucked.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has faced his demons again... Now it's Connor's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so everyone knows how I write this one, instead of in chapters I've been writing like scenes, and so I have to figure out when I write a chapter what 'scenes' I'm going to be posting, more like how many, so figuring out how to do this one was a pain in the ass because I live for cliff hangers but it was short so......
> 
> You got cliff hanger. >:) Ish.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.

 

“Hello, Abigail.”

 

Connor looked up, or more so, Connor seeing through Abigail's eyes, to see a tall man there. He was clean shaven, his black hair shaved at the sides with the top long and pulled back. Piercing blue eyes felt like they were staring through him. “Who... who are you?” Connor asked in Abigail's voice. “How can you see me?”

 

The man smiled, kneeling down with a soft sigh. “No one important. Though you may call me Bifrons.” He shrugged. “Just interested in how you're feeling, with all the changes around you.”

 

Abigail didn't trust him, Connor could tell just in the way she shrunk back, trying to seem smaller. “I... I'm scared.” She looked around and Connor could see the bones of the houses around them, loud construction and children from families looking to move in. “Everything's so loud... There's too many people...”

 

The man nodded. “It's mean of them, isn't it?” The looked up at all the people around them. “They get to live their lives, be happy in such a blood-stained place...” He tilted his head, looking back to Abigail calmly. “While you are stuck here to suffer.”

 

Abigail frowned, feeling something like a flame of a candle start warming through her center. It was amazing, the first thing she'd felt in centuries.

 

The man continued. “It's almost as if they're showing off, like they're displaying everything you couldn't have, right before you.” The man reached out his hand, smiling his kind smile, and Abigail had a second feeling rush through her, an uneasiness that was similar to seeing those monsters from so long ago. “You should make them understand.”

 

Abigail hesitated, just for a moment, before touching her hand to the man's. Surprisingly, she could feel it, he hand sitting over his actually touching rather than going through. Then it felt like fire engulfing her arm, his eyes going black before Connor was forced out of the memory, sucking air back into his lungs and blinking away tears from the discomfort.

 

“You okay?” Gavin asked, and Connor just barely stopped himself from jolting. That man... looked a lot like Gavin. Connor brought his hand up to his head, an ache settling behind his eyes and in his temples.

 

“Fine. Lightheaded, is all.” Connor looked up, chewing his lip lightly as he looked over Gavin. Their facial structure was way too similar, the only difference being the man's eyes were slightly bluer than Gavin's, and his hair darker. He also seemed to be taller than Gavin, though only by a couple inches. “I got a glimpse of the man she was talking about but...” Connor trailed off. He couldn't ask Gavin about it here. It could wait until they got to the hotel. Somewhere private, in case it was something Gavin was uncomfortable with.

 

Gavin inched closer, his fingers brushing against Connor's back and Connor felt like his heart had jumped into his throat. He was so warm...

 

“Let's just get back to the hotel so you can rest, yeah?”

 

Connor nodded, forcing a smile as Gavin's hand pressed firmer against his back, smoothing up against his ribs. Fuck. “Yeah.”

 

Connor was so screwed.

 

 

“Do you have any siblings?”

 

Gavin blinked, staring over at Connor where he was reclined against the bed. He looked exhausted, but there was something behind his eyes that Gavin couldn't quite pick out. Where'd that question come from? “No, not as far as I know but...” Gavin shrugged. “I never really knew my birth parents, so, it's possible?” Why'd he say that? Gavin could've just left it at 'no' and that would've been that. What the fuck, mouth?

 

Connor perked up, some of the sleepiness leaving him. “What happened?” Connor quickly started talking again before Gavin could even answer. “I mean, if you don't mind me asking.”

 

I do. “No, it's just... not really anything interesting.” Welp. No stopping once Gavin started, apparently. “Apparently something happened when I was younger, before I could remember, and I was put into foster care. Hopped from house to house until I grew out of the system. Never looked into what happened, figured it didn't matter too much.” It did, but...

 

Gavin was nervous, maybe scared.

 

Cause he thinks maybe there's one thing he can remember but...

 

Gavin shook his head. “Anyway, I never found out anything about them, so I never found out anything about possible siblings.” He gave Connor a half-hearted glare. “Why do you ask?”

 

“When I was in the girl's memories, or... Abigail's memories...” Connor huffed. “The man who she mentioned, that Bifrons, the body he was using looked like he could've been your brother.”

 

Gavin frowned. Huh. What a way to find out he had a sibling, if they were related.

 

He leaned back, bracing his hip on the desk and crossing his arms. “You have an idea where he went after he talked with her?”

 

Connor shook his head. “The memory ended after that. He seemed to encourage her to start the fires, sort of... fed her fear and anger. Though... the memory cut off after they touched, so...” Connor hummed. “I wonder if he had some sort of control over her like that.”

 

Gavin made a small noise, curious. “That sounds kinda like what you're able to do with her. I mean, you can actually touch her, and you're able to make a sort of connection with her.” Gavin held his hands up when Connor frowned, dropping his eyes to his lap. “All I mean is it's odd. And a bit worrying. Like, if we meet this Bi... whatever-”

 

“ _Bifrons_ , it's not that hard.” Connor mumbled, Gavin ignored him.

 

“-would he be able to do that with you? Would you be more susceptible to him?”

 

Connor was quiet for a couple seconds before he nodded. “I guess you have a point. But what do you suggest we do to confront him? I sure as hell aren't going to let you go by yourself to confront him if we get the chance.”

 

Gavin hummed, then shrugged. “We can look into some protection things. Do you still have the contact info of that shaman we helped?”

 

“Yeah.” Connor leaned back into his pillows with a sigh. “I'll message her when I wake up.” He sighed. “I'm gonna turn in for the day, i-if you're alright with that.” Connor yawned about halfway through, his eyes scrunching up, Gavin's breath catching at the sight.

 

“Er, yeah. I'll get a bite to eat and then crash probably.” Gavin cleared his throat, shifting off of the desk, pausing and glancing to Connor. “Do you want me to grab you something?”

 

Connor shrugged. “No, I'm fine. I'm just tired.” He flashed Gavin a smile, one that had Gavin gasping for breath again. “Thanks, though. I appreciate the thought.”

 

Gavin swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, no problem. I mean, yeah.” Fuck. Could he be any more of a loser? “Sleep well, Con. Text me if you change your mind.”

 

Connor's smile somehow brightened. Gavin felt his chest warm, crawling up his neck and threatening to show on his face. “Yeah, of course.”

 

Gavin swallowed, nodding, before awkwardly leaving, grabbing his keys and phone and escaping. Once he was down the steps a little way, Gavin let out a breath, dragging a hand over his face with a groan.

 

Connor was... too much. _Why_. Why did Connor have to be so...?

 

Gavin was doing great burying his crush into the deepest, darkest part of his brain, but then Connor had to...

 

It was like... Connor started acting like he was fucking _interested._

 

Why the _fuck_ would Connor be interested in _Gavin?_

 

Fuck. Gavin was fucking _terrible._

 

Shaking his head, Gavin continued down the creaking steps, making his way across the parking lot with a small little shiver. He paused, hand halfway to the car door. He felt like he was being watched, the hairs on his neck standing up.

 

“Is someone there?” Way to go. Way to live up to every horror movie trope of getting yourself killed, Gavin. He swallowed, looking around the empty lot. It wasn't exactly dark in the parking lot, the lamps above his head flickering to life as he walked out. So if there was something there, he would've seen it.

 

“You're just stressed.” Gavin breathed. “Imagining things, like usual.” Gavin grumbled, before opening the car door and slipping inside.

 

He peeled out of the lot, not noticing the lamps by their door flickering erratically for a moment before the bulb burst, hissing and sparking.

 

 

Connor might've been trying too hard.

 

He snuggled back into the bed, closing his eyes and trying to wipe the smile off his face.

 

It was an impossible task, considering Gavin's flustered and adorable response to Connor's semi-flirting was still playing on repeat in his head.

 

Connor hummed, kicking off his jeans and pulling off his shirt before tucking under the blankets, grabbing the pillow by his head and pressing into it with a soft groan.

 

“You're a fucking tease, you know that?”

 

Connor blinked, turning to the door to see Gavin there, face flushed and eyes dialated. Connor swallowed. “Gav?”

 

Gavin actually shuddered, letting out a strangled breath. “Con, Jesus, do you have any idea what you look like?” Gavin stepped forward and Connor felt like his breath was stolen out of his lungs. Gavin was stalking toward him like a predator, Connor laying before him like the most tempting prey.

 

“No.” Connor answered finally, letting out a harsh breath when Gavin's hand cupped his cheek. Fingers warm, tips pressing gently into the underside of his jaw. A thumb brushed against Connor's lips and he opened his mouth, looking up at Gavin through half-lidded eyes when the man gave a groan.

 

“You're fucking beautiful.” Gavin breathed, and Connor shuddered. “Fuck, I wanna...”

 

“Wanna what?” Connor prodded, licking Gavin's thumb, letting out a soft sound at the taste of skin. “Is there something... specific, you want to do with me, Gav?”

 

Gavin growled, actually _growled_ , and shoved Connor back, whipping off his shirt as he climbed on top of Connor. Connor grinned, arching up into Gavin's open legs, moaning when their erections brushed together. “Fuck.”

 

Connor shuddered as Gavin started unbuttoning his jeans with one hand, using the other to slip into Connor's briefs. Connor felt that warm, rough touch against him, a moan ripping out of his throat as he arched up, eyes fluttering. Even just that little touch was overwhelming.

 

“Do you want me, Con?”

 

Connor jolted, feeling Gavin's grip tighten around him. He let out a stuttered breath, glancing down at Gavin.

 

His heart stopped.

 

Gavin... Gavin's eyes were black, dark like coal and empty.

 

Familiar fear and pain settled in Connor's gut as Gavin's fingers squeezed, his other hand dropping to Connor's throat, nails digging into the back of his neck as his fingers tightened around him.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

Connor jerked back, making a choked off groaning sound when the grip tightened, inhuman force shoving him back into the bed. How... how could Connor be so stupid...

 

"L-Let... me..."

 

The demon sighed, licking over it's teeth, twisting Gavin's face into a snarl as it leaned forward. "I'm surprised you made it out alive." It chuckled, and Connor felt sick on his stomach. It was a bastardization of Gavin, all of this was, and it just made Connor feel hollow and sick. "I should've known, you are special, after all." A smirk, hand loosening enough for Connor to suck in a greedy breath of air. "Now then..." That hand skimmed down Connor's chest, and he tried to shift away from the touch, grimacing and gasping. "Be a good boy, and I'll reward you, _Con_." 

 

Fuck... Connor didn't fucking want this. He tried swinging at it, only to have it grab both of his wrists in one hand, smashing it's own forehead into Connor's, dazing him. A groan dragged from his throat, his eyes fluttering as his vision swirled. 

 

"Just..." Connor swallowed, feeling like he was talking around a mouthful of cotton, words hard to gasp as he tried to speak. "Just let me go... Please..."

 

"Connor?"

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes to the rescue and then the boys deal with the aftermath by dancing around feelings some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm written ahead by like two chapters but I also just got sick so hopefully I can keep up with updates between the cold and work. :/

 

There were groans from in the hotel room.

 

What the fuck.

 

Gavin stood frozen right outside, eyes wide, heart pounding.

 

There was Connor and another voice.

 

_Fuck._

 

Gavin slumped against the door, feeling like his heart was breaking.

 

But why, why would it even _matter_? Gavin knew he was imagining things. He knew Connor didn't actually feel anything for him. Gavin sighed, starting to walk away when he heard the noises shift.

 

“Just... just let me go... Please...” Connor murmured, voice sounding thick and dull, like he was... drugged, or something. Gavin froze, turning back to the door.

 

“Connor?”

 

Silence.

 

“Back sooner than I expected.” Was that... _his_ voice? What the fuck?

 

“Gavin?” Connor sounded so small, unsure. Gavin didn't waste any time shoving the door open, feeling like he was pushing against a wall to get in.

 

Gavin jolted back when he stepped in to see... _two_ Connors?

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

The Connor straddling the other Connor grinned, body twisted in an odd way to face him. “Hello honey, you're home.”

 

That's _not_ Connor. Gavin stiffened, glancing over to the real Connor, taking in his fearful eyes as he glanced between the two of them.

 

Not-Connor shrugged, stretching long legs over the side of the bed and stretching. “Well, this is awkward now.” It huffed, looking to Connor. “Right when we were getting to the good part, too.” It licked it's lips, and Gavin saw Connor join him in a full body shiver, Connor's face going a little paler.

 

Then, it was shifting, growing taller, a bit more muscled, brown eyes shifting to a piercing gray, and Connor made a sound that had Gavin feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Connor looked terrified, scrambling back into the bed, eyes wide and full of tears. Gavin had never seen Connor like this. Connor trying to shrink back, fear so obviously displayed on his features.

 

Gavin didn't think, snarling as he stepped toward the shapeshifter, reeling back to punch it. He connected with it's jaw, and felt satisfaction for all of a second before it came back up. Gavin felt his insides turn cold.

 

It had shifted again, dropping a couple inches before dark brown hair turned a soft sandy brown, gray eyes shifting to hazel, body becoming wiry and thin. A familiar face smiled back at him, and Gavin felt nauseous as an equally familiar voice came from it, one he'd only been hearing in his nightmares for years.

 

“Hey baby.” Gavin ached, fighting with feelings he hadn't felt for years and the fear and loathing that had tainted them since. A hand skimmed over his jaw. “I missed you.”

 

Fuck. This wasn't real. Gavin drew in a harsh breath, trying to push away from it only to have hands grabbing firmly onto his arms, Gavin looking up to see hazel eyes shifting to black. “Why'd you let me die, Gavin?”

 

Gavin shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the voice, block out the image of who was right in front of him. It wasn't real. This wasn't real. Gavin needed to remember that.

 

“Get away from him!” Connor's voice shook Gavin from his thoughts, his body going slack as he was pulled back from the creature. Gavin opened his eyes to see Connor next to him on the bed, mumbling something in Latin under his breath as he stared down the thing with a rage Gavin hadn't seen before.

 

The demon just shrugged, shifting finally into a ridiculously tall man, eyes black and mouth full of sharp teeth. It's features were all sharp lines and pale skin, just within the range of 'not-quite-human'. Gavin shuddered as it chuckled, holding it's hands up. “Play times over, I get it.” It waved to the both of them, smirking with it's mouthful of daggers. “Until next time, boys.”

 

With that, it was gone in a curl of black mist, and Gavin relaxed, dropping his head back onto Connor's shoulder. “Can't even leave you alone for a minute, can I?” He teased, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

 

It failed miserably. Connor cleared his throat, pushing Gavin away a bit and adjusting himself- oh.

 

_Oh._

 

“Fuck, shit, I mean, fuck I'm so...” Gavin tried shutting himself up, forcing himself away from Connor when he realized that Connor was basically naked, just in briefs. Wait... “Did it...” Gavin looked at Connor, his arousal at seeing Connor so nearly naked dying in the realization of what happened. “It...”

 

Connor nodded. “It tried. I realized what it was after a while, and then you came in.”

 

How would Connor not realize immediately, though? Gavin wasn't gone long enough for Connor to pick anyone up, Connor didn't really seem like the type of guy to do that anyway. Gavin was the only person that would make sense to... be coming into...

 

Oh.

 

Gavin felt his face heat. The demon or whatever was disguised as Gavin.

 

Gavin coughed, going to move away from the bed, mumbling something about getting to sleep when Connor grabbed him.

 

“Wait, could you...” Connor started, then sighed, letting go, and Gavin turned to see Connor blushing, all the way down to his chest. Fuck. “Nevermind, it's nothing.” He settled back into the pillows. “I, uh, good night.”

 

Connor was actually stuttering. He was flustered and embarrassed. Shit. Gavin settled back onto the bed, feeling awkward as he turned to face Connor. “Do you, um, wanna talk about what happened?”

 

There was quiet for a couple moments, before Connor let out a little laugh. “That's not something I ever thought I'd hear you say.” Connor smiled, shaking his head, tucking his face into his pillow. “No, I just... don't really want to be alone right now.”

 

Gavin wanted to say that he'd only be about five feet away in his own bed, he probably should've said it. Connor just... Gavin didn't know how far that demon got, how much happened, but he got it, he understood. There was a fear and sickness that settled in your stomach afterward, anytime the memory of it came back. He understood, and that's exactly why he should say he'd be there if Connor needed him, just five feet away.

 

Instead, Gavin slid down onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his jacket before looking up at Connor, unsure. “This okay?”

 

Connor nodded, and Gavin just barely stopped himself from jumping when he felt warm fingers slidding up his back through his shirt. “Yeah.” Connor muttered, tucking his face into Gavin's shoulder and sighing, fully relaxing into the bed. “Yeah, it's okay. Thank you.”

 

Gavin nodded, clearing his throat and patting Connor's back, earning a soft sound from the man. “No problem.” Gavin muttered, reaching back only to turn off the light.

 

This was...

 

Awkward.

 

Gavin forced away all his thoughts of how pleased he was, tucked up against Connor like this, and instead just closed his eyes to go the fuck to sleep.

 

 

Connor woke up feeling... warm. That unpleasant feeling he had settled in his chest from last night was gone, replaced with a gentle warmth that almost had him humming with contentment.

 

Blinking open his eyes, Connor realized it was still dark outside, a glance over to the nightstand showing it to be only 3:24 AM. He glanced down to Gavin, smiling when he realized Gavin was still there in his arms.

 

Connor couldn't explain what exactly had him telling Gavin he didn't want to be alone. Couldn't explain how Gavin understood what Connor hadn't said. Connor just felt like... he needed to be close to the real Gavin. Even though they didn't do close, not really. Not unless they were in a life-or-death situation.

 

Yet, here they were.

 

Connor gently brushed his fingers over the scar on Gavin's nose, trailing them along his cheek bone and behind his ear. Gavin didn't stir, other than a small sigh and wiggling closer into Connor. That... that had Connor grinning so hard his face started hurting.

 

Feeling settled and safe, Connor closed his eyes again, tucking himself closer to Gavin while he could, knowing that once they were both awake, in the light of day, he'd have to give this closeness up.

 

 

Waking up, five hours later, Connor found himself still tangled around Gavin, the other man still sleeping, face pressed into Connor's shoulder.

 

Being this close, with Gavin looking so relaxed and sweet, Connor had to greatly resist the urge to just lean down a couple of inches to press his lips to Gavin's.

 

It was... ridiculous, really. How quickly Connor found himself wanting Gavin. Probably the threat of certain death looming over their shoulders constantly.

 

Gavin made a soft sound, an almost whining grunt as he shifted again, headbutting Connor's chest, hands pressing firm against Connor's back. Connor glanced down, running a hand through Gavin's hair. Was he having a nightmare? Connor looked over Gavin's face, taking in the way his nose wrinkled slightly and his eyebrows pinched together.

 

“You're alright, Gav.” Connor muttered, unsure what made him start speaking, but not able to stop now that he'd started. “I'm here, you're okay.”

 

Gavin made a small sound, in the back of his throat, strangled and thick and... _oh._

 

So probably not a nightmare.

 

Connor felt his face heat and pulled himself back from Gavin, feeling himself heat all over when he glanced down at Gavin's groin to confirm his suspicions. Oh. _Oh_. Connor had to... he had to go. Because now he just wanted to curl up against Gavin, against where Gavin's hips where now rocking into the air.

 

He licked his lips and pulled himself out of the bed, pulling on the first clothes he could get his hands on and fleeing from the room.

 

The cool air outside helped clear Connor's mind, and he sighed softly, walking down the steps to start walking to Markus and Simon's cafe. He'd grab them some coffee and then come back and find a new case for them to work and then Connor could ignore what had happened just a couple minutes ago.

 

“...Fuck.” Connor muttered, feeling himself flush again when he thought about it. More so thought about if he did what he wanted to and crawled back into bed with Gavin.

 

 

Gavin was warm, so very, very warm. He was wrapped up tight in someone's arms, soft breaths rustling through his hair, long legs tangled with his.

 

He made a sound, involuntary and tiny, pressing his face into a solid, warm chest. Everything was so, so warm.

 

“You're alright, Gav.” Connor's voice cut through the sleepy haze of warmth, Gavin shuddering at how low and intimate his voice was like this. “I'm here, you're okay.”

 

It was crazy, how quickly the words had pleasure striking along his spine, his core heating and his heart beating faster. He felt fingers brush against his skin, through his hair, and groaned, an almost wounded sound.

 

He needed... Gavin needed Connor to touch him, do something. Suddenly that warmth was gone, and Gavin choked back a whine, his hips rocking forward into the space Connor left.

 

He heard Connor's breath hitch, before he heard a frenzied rush of fabric before the door was opening. Gavin shivered and finally opened his eyes, blinking sleepily as his brain caught up.

 

Oh.

 

OH.

 

OH NO.

 

Gavin sat up, feeling panicked. Was he just trying to dry hump Connor? Cause Gavin's pretty sure he was just trying to dry hump Connor.

 

“Oh fuuuuck.” Gavin groaned, dropping his head into his hands and glaring down at his erection. This is all your fault you excitable prick.

 

Gavin cursed his way into the bathroom, stepping into the coldest shower he could stand until he was presentable and calm and then dressed. This was going to be awkward when Connor got back.

 

What the shit would he even say? 'Sorry for humping you in my sleep?' Oh yeah, that'll go real well. Gavin dragged his hand over his face, grimacing as he remembered Connor's soft voice and light touches from that morning.

 

Nope, that's all getting locked up. Gavin sucked in a deep breath, huffing it out a second later when his thoughts kept cycling back to Connor.

 

Dammit.

 

Gavin rolled off the bed, dropping onto the floor to try to work out. Maybe if he focused on something else his brain would get it under control. It'd been a while since he'd gotten a good work out in anyway. He pulled off his hoodie and started doing sit ups, focusing solely on keeping count of his reps.

 

He heard the door open about twenty minutes later, Gavin now shifted over to the other side of the beds where he had more room, counting push ups when Connor walked in.

 

“I got coffee.” Connor muttered, sitting at the desk and starting up his laptop. “Would've gotten something other than pastries if I knew you were gonna go on a health kick.”

 

Gavin chuckled, his form collapsing as he slumped onto the floor, folding his arms to settle his chin on them. “Asshole.” He looked over his shoulder, staring at Connor. He was just clicking about through his email, reading through possible cases. Should he bring up this morning? Apologize?

 

Fuck, how would Gavin even do that? 'Hey sorry for humping you this morning?' Shit. Gavin glared at the flowery wallpaper of their room. This wouldn't have been a problem if that damn demon hadn't shown up.

 

Which... what type of demon was that? Gavin hadn't ever seen one that could shift it's form like that before. What was that reaction when it had shifted into that taller man that was almost Connor? Gavin glanced back to Connor, frowning. Then it had shifted into... into _him_. Gavin swallowed, feeling his insides freeze over just at the memory.

 

It was like the demon was able to reach into their brains and pluck out their worst nightmares to shift into...

 

“There's an interesting case at a strip club.” Connor turned in his chair, arching a brow at Gavin still laying on the floor. “Guy mentioned his friend keeps going back, talking about the same girl there.”

 

Good. Cases. Distractions. Gavin shrugged, snorting. “Nothing weird about that.”

 

Connor nodded. “Yeah, until that friend starts looking like he's getting the life sucked out of him, literally.” Connor stood up, nudging Gavin with his shoe as he stepped over him. “He says the friend's in the hospital now, basically had to be brought back from the brink of death when they brought him in. Looked like a corpse when he was admitted.” Connor finished primping in the mirror, and Gavin looked away, deciding to finally get up from the floor to drink his coffee.

 

“Guess we should start with questioning him for the girl's name, then.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor go to investigate at the Eden Club, except Connor sees a familiar face from the last time he visited and panics, leaving Gavin to find him when he realizes Connor's in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping, cuz I'm still sick, but instead I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna get these two to fuckin talk about their feelings. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

“Jesus...” Gavin muttered, grunting when Connor's elbow stabbed into his ribs. Gavin couldn't help it, the guy really did look like a corpse.

 

On the hospital bed in front of them was Nicholas Flynn, age 28, looking severely malnourished, skin sallow and almost looking transparent with the way it stretched across his bones. His eyes were sunken in, currently closed as he was resting. There were so many tubes in the poor kid.

 

“I don't think we're going to be able to get any information from him.” Connor muttered, turning to the door where a nurse was watching them suspiciously. “May be best to check out the club for now.”

 

Gavin frowned. “What about his friend? If this guy was so hung up on her, wouldn't he have talked about her to him? At least given a name, maybe?”

 

Connor shook his head. “I already talked with him. Nicholas never mentioned her name.”

 

“Shit.” Gavin sighed, looking over the man one last time before he turned to leave. “Do you at least know the name of the club?”

 

Connor nodded, pulling out his phone to get directions as they walked out of the room. “Yeah, Eden Club.” Connor sighed. “It sounds like the place is still a demon's den.”

 

Gavin processed that for a moment, then barked out a disbelieving laugh. “You've been to a strip club before? Connor, I can't fucking believe you!”

 

“Quiet!” A nurse hissed at them, as they walked by, and Gavin shrunk back, mumbling an apology as they started walking faster out of the hospital.

 

“Seriously, though? You've been there before?” Gavin asked once they were outside.

 

Connor shrugged, shoulders tight and lips drawn in a thin line that told Gavin it was something he probably didn't want to talk about. “Went there for a previous case.”

 

Gavin had always been a little bit curious about Connor's past, how could he not be with Connor being fucking fluent in Latin, and knowing so much about demons, when Gavin had tried looking up what he'd experienced only to come up empty handed. _This_ , this made Gavin's low-burn curiosity turn into a raging _need_ to know.

 

“Hmm.” Gavin sat in the car, leaning back when Connor slid easily into the passenger seat. “Mister 'let's talk about our feelings and shit' actually doesn't want to talk about it, huh?”

 

Connor rolled his eyes, looking honest-to-god hurt. Shit. Gavin had to back track. “I-”

 

“Wanna talk about who that demon shifted into last night?” Connor bit out, and Gavin's words died in his throat.

 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, Gavin feeling like he'd just had a wound ripped open and exposed. Connor glaring at him, eyes hard in a way Gavin hadn't ever seen directed at him.

 

Gavin looked away, turning the ignition with a huff, setting his jaw. He wanted to curse, wanted to be pissed. Connor knew better than to bring that up. They hadn't talked about that, Gavin thought there was an unspoken rule set in place not to talk about that.

 

Gavin just couldn't bring himself to be mad at Connor, no matter how pissed off his actions or words made him. Instead, Gavin settled on feeling hurt, his chest tightening and his breaths becoming more difficult to take.

 

Fuck... Gavin just wanted to go home, already. Lock himself away from Connor to scream out this hurt. Beat something senseless.

 

Connor made a soft, choked off sound, and when Gavin glanced over he was facing away, staring hard out the window as they drove.

 

 

It was too far. Connor knew it was too far.

 

But everything felt like it was just sitting right below the surface, threatening to bubble up.

 

Connor wanted to talk about what happened this morning, he wanted to talk to Gavin about the dopple-ganger and apologize, he wanted to fucking tell Gavin he... had feelings.

 

But Connor couldn't, he was a coward. Afraid he'd piss Gavin off, chase him away.

 

Instead Connor had to hurt him.

 

The flicker of pain over Gavin's face a second before everything shut down felt like Connor pulling his own heart from his chest. Gavin looked away, drawing in a trembling breath as the car came to life. Every hiccuping shudder felt as loud as a gunshot.

 

Connor looked away, clenching his jaw. He should apologize. Acknowledge he overstepped. Tell Gavin the truth.

 

Connor kept quiet, staring out at the city shifting around them. Feeling nauseous as they got closer to the club.

 

They pulled into the lot, Gavin huffing as he got out of the car, slamming the door with more force than was necessary before he started to the club, leaving Connor to catch up. Dammit.

 

Connor jogged after him, straightening his coat as he followed after Gavin. Music pulsed through his brain with the force of a migraine, and Connor's heart dropped when he saw a familiar face behind the bar.

 

“ _You were supposed to help her! Not kill her!”_ Connor flinched, dropping his eyes to the ground as he followed Gavin around.

 

“What do we know about this girl?” Gavin asked, and Connor felt a bit lighter now that Gavin was actually talking to him.

 

“Just that she works here.” Connor let out a breath when he realized he was being stared at. “I'll ask around, why don't you talk to the bartenders.” Connor left before Gavin could argue, turning away from the bar to move to the furthest point away from the eyes glaring into the back of his skull.

 

He couldn't do this.

 

Connor sunk into a booth and dropped his head into his hands, trying to just breathe. He didn't think she'd still be here, somehow. He hoped she'd moved on just like he hadn't.

 

“ _I-I'm sorry.”_ Connor remembered how sincere he was, he hadn't meant it to turned out the way it had. He didn't mean to hurt her. Especially didn't mean for her to die. The blood was so stark against his skin, his hands were covered with it, where he'd been putting pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. _“I-”_

 

_I killed her._

 

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers clenching into his scalp. He felt like screaming.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

A soft voice accompanied by a gentle hand on his wrist brought him out of his head. Connor looked up to see a young, beautiful woman, one that clearly worked there. She had long dark hair, streaks of violet just bright enough to be seen through the dim lighting of the club, her eyes smoky and lips painted a deep red. She gave him a gentle smile.

 

“You seem troubled.” She slid into the booth across from Connor and for some reason, Connor found his gaze following her. Like he was in a trance. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

There was... something... in the back of his head, telling him this wasn't right. There was something off.

 

“Yes.” Connor said without thinking, feeling relaxed suddenly.

 

She smiled, taking Connor's hand in hers. “Well then, go on...” Her dark eyes glittered. “Speak.”

 

 

Where the fuck did he go?

 

Gavin grumbled as Connor disappeared through the crowd. Whatever, he could go sulk wherever the hell he ran off to. No skin off Gavin's fucking back.

 

He started toward the bar, feeling a little uneasy as the woman's eyes settled on him. She had one helluva glare going on.

 

“Do you know him?”

 

Gavin blinked. Usually the first question a bartender's supposed to ask is a bit different. “Uh.”

 

She huffed, slamming the towel in her hands down onto the counter, leaning over it to sneer at Gavin. “Any friend of his has to get the fuck out of my club.”

 

“Whoa, hey.” Gavin held his hands up. “I barely know him. I wouldn't say we're friends or anything.” Gavin lowered his voice. “I'm just looking into something, okay. One of your girls really messed this kid up. Just wanna make sure she doesn't hurt anybody else, alright?”

 

The woman stared at him for a couple more minutes, the other bartender trying to ease her back with a gentle hand on the shoulder. She sighed, settling her glare to the counter. “What do you need to know?”

 

Good. Finally Gavin wasn't being fucking yelled at. “Nicholas Flynn. His friend said he came in all the time, was always talking about one girl in particular. Never mentioned a name or anything. Do you know of anyone that he came to see all the time?”

 

The woman snorted, rolling her eyes. “I know it's a strip club, but this isn't that type of club. There's a strict rule about sleeping with the customers.”

 

“Apparently no strict rule about draining their life, though.” Gavin pointed out, raising his eyebrows. She settled him with a glare again.

 

“None of the dancers went anywhere near Nick. As soon as they finish their set they usually go backstage to relax change. Sometimes they come to the bar if they're done for the night but otherwise...” She paused, frowning. “It could be...” She frowned and Gavin perked up.

 

After a minute, Gavin was just opening his mouth to say something sarcastic when she continued, glancing around the floor as she spoke. “One of the waitresses, she'd usually disappear for a bit on nights Nick was here. She'd say she was going on her break, and it wouldn't be suspicious if she didn't spend the nights he didn't show up just sitting at the bar people watching.”

 

Gavin nodded. “Sounds like it might be our girl.” He looked around. “She working tonight?”

 

“Yeah.” Her voice dropped. “I haven't seen her since you two walked in.”

 

Shit.

 

Gavin stumbled off the stool, moving through the groups of people on the dance floor in front of the stage. It felt like his heart was being gripped in a cold, hard grip. He felt like he couldn't breathe through the fear and the thick heat of the club.

 

Connor wasn't going to get hurt, he knew better, right?

 

Where is he? Gavin looked around the club when he'd gotten through the cluster of bodies. He was such an idiot, he shouldn't have let Connor go off by himself. Gavin's eyes landed on a booth in the corner, dark and seemingly unoccupied at a glance, until Gavin stared for a couple seconds longer.

 

Connor's jacket was laying in the booth, abandoned. Fuck. No no no no no. This wasn't happening.

 

He threw the jacket over his shoulder, searching for any sign of where they went. “Dammit Connor...” Gavin stood up, walking away from the booth to look for anything, any possible evidence left behind. Nothing. Not one god damn thing. “Fuck!” Gavin kicked at the wall.

 

Or... he thought it was a wall. A door? Gavin paused, his foot holding open the door that had opened on impact, peering around it before he passed through. He broke the lock on it. He'd have to apologize to the owner later. Right now, Gavin had to find Connor.

 

The door led out into a chilled hallway, almost feeling colder than it was outside, like he'd stepped into a freezer almost. He shivered as he made his way down the hall, feeling his stomach sink when he could hear voices echoing from further down.

 

He couldn't discern what was being said, but he could tell Connor was one of the voices. He started moving faster, glad Connor was still aware enough to be speaking. Hopefully she hadn't gotten a chance to do... whatever she was doing. Gavin swallowed, feeling ill.

 

“Connor?” Gavin called, hoping his voice could carry where Connor could hear.

 

“Gavin...?” Connor's voice echoed from down the hall, the female voice with him making a soft sound.

 

“You're not alone?” She whispered, just loud enough for Gavin to hear, and he started running. No, no, this wasn't happening. This wasn't...

 

Gavin skid to a halt at the entrance to a room, finding Connor seated on a round, California king bed, his shirt unbuttoned and blinking like he was waking up. He... there was blood on his neck.

 

No sign of anyone else in the room, though. Gavin took a cautious step, then sprinted over to Connor, wiping away blood from the source, a single small puncture wound that had thankfully seemed to stop bleeding. Gavin sighed in relief, pulling Connor into him, Connor's movements sluggish as he wrapped his arms around Gavin.

 

“Thank god you're okay. Fuck, Connor, I was so worried. I didn't know what she'd do to you.” Gavin pulled back, running a hand over Connor's cheek, grimacing when a smudge of blood transferred onto his skin. They had to get back home, had to get cleaned up. Connor looked drugged, he had to get whatever she'd done to him out of his system. “Let's go back to the hotel, alright?”

 

Connor blinked sluggishly, licking his lips and... Gavin thought for a moment Connor's eyes settled on Gavin's mouth. But no, even if that was the case, Gavin had to ignore it. Connor wasn't in a right state of mind... “Okay, Gavin...” Connor swung his arms around Gavin's neck, his fingers clenching in Gavin's hair and shirt as they clumsily got up and started moving.

 

They were about halfway down the hall when Connor mumbled, so quiet their shuffling steps almost overshadowed him. “I'm sorry...” Connor hummed when Gavin stopped to look at him, swaying in place. “I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry...”

 

Gavin stared at him for a long while before he shrugged, starting to shift forward again. “It's fine, whatever. I shouldn't have been pushing you.”

 

Connor licked his lips, and Gavin's steps stuttered. He pushed against the door leading back out to the club with a huff.

 

The club owner was right there, glaring at them as usual, though her expression shifted just slightly at Connor's appearance. “I take it she got away?”

 

Gavin shrugged. “She wasn't in the room when I found him.” Gavin turned. “That doesn't exactly seem like something that a club would need, a little seedy back room like that?”

 

She huffed. “I had no idea it was even there. Not until customers started complaining about the cold and we found the door just barely open.” She glanced over to Connor, who Gavin now noticed had gone completely silent, eyes set on the floor and his hand shaking against Gavin neck. She sighed, after a couple minutes, looking back to Gavin. “I'll keep in touch, if she comes back again. Just... leave out the back. Don't need you panicking my customers.” With that, she left, and Gavin glanced over to Connor, watching him seem to sag with relief.

 

Gavin wanted to question him on it. Obviously there was some past there between the two of them. But he and Connor had just reconciled, he didn't want to risk that for his own stupid curiosity. Adjusting Connor across his shoulder slightly, Gavin steered them through the back door of the club, trying not to bump into anyone that had been lingering away from the crowd.

 

“You know...” Gavin grunted as they got close to the car, Connor stumbling. “Having to lug your tall ass around is getting real old.”

 

Connor slumped against the car, shoving gently at Gavin as the shorter man popped open the door. “Not my fault you're short as shit.”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, closing the door after Connor lumbered into the seat. He was in well enough health to sass, but he still moved like a newborn deer. Gavin settled in the driver's seat, glancing over at Connor as he sagged back into the seat and stared out the window.

 

Was this how Connor felt when Gavin got hurt all the time? This panic and frustration? Because now Gavin completely understands why Connor would scold him for picking fist fights with demons all the time.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin discuss the woman from the club and Gavin gets lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the longer wait for a chapter, and the short chapter at that. This took me forever to get through, I had to rewrite it about three different times until I found something I liked. :/

 

“Do you at least remember anything?”

 

Connor let out a frustrated sigh, shifting the cool touch of the damp towel over his forehead in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing pain through his brains.

 

Of course Connor doesn't remember anything. He could barely remember what she looked like. Last he could remember before he was being brought out of whatever spell she put on him by Gavin, was her sliding into the bench across from him, just barely remembering her voice.

 

Saying as much had Gavin sagging back against the wall in a huff, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Shit. You think she'd be dumb enough to go back there?”

 

Connor shook his head, wincing when the motion pulled at the wound on his neck. It was definitely bruised along with the actual puncture. Wait...

 

“Wait... I kind of remember something...” Connor grasped at the memory, hazy and fading with the headache wracking his mind. He remembered being pushed down onto the bed, his limbs feeling loose and weak as he kept eye contact with her. Did he ever break eye contact with her? Was that how she got him to obey so easily?

 

He remembered speaking to her as she worked, grabbing a small, sharp blade as she crawled into his lap, her eyes still trained on his.

 

“ _This friend of yours...”_ She muttered, Connor gasping as he felt the barest of pinpricks on his neck, jolting him out of the trance he was in for a moment before he was sucked back in by her unwavering gaze. _“Sounds like there might be something between the two of you.”_ She settled her eyes on him, running a thumb over his neck, just under the point of pain there. _“You should talk with him when you get the chance.”_

 

Shit... Connor really was venting about Gavin to her, wasn't he? Dammit. Connor cleared his throat, dropping his gaze to the bed, hoping Gavin couldn't see the heat crawling up his skin.

 

“Well?” Gavin prompted, and Connor realized the hole he just dug himself. What could he possibly share that he remembered that wouldn't be damning?

 

“She... I think there was something about keeping eye contact with her, that got me to follow her. I don't remember breaking eye contact with her until you came in, and she spooked. When she looked away I could think clearly again.”

 

It was true, and helpful at least. Something they now knew to watch out for if and when they encountered her again.

 

Gavin, however, sighed again, slumping back into the wall. Connor had the briefest memory from that morning, Gavin slumping back into the bed with a gentle huff, hips twitching into the air. Connor shook his head, trying not to show how much the memory affected him.

 

“ _You should talk with him...”_

 

Of course... Connor would get relationship advice from the demon trying to harvest blood from him.

 

Or... whatever she was doing.

 

Was she even really a demon?

 

“She didn't really try anything like most demons.” Connor said, eyebrows furrowing. “She just gave me the cut on my neck and...” Connor wasn't aware enough to tell what else she was doing. “She might've been gathering blood from me. But I don't know for sure.”

 

Gavin blinked at him. “So... you're suggesting she's... what, a vampire?” Gavin snorted, but... the idea wasn't too terrible. Connor would have to do some research. If ghosts existed, what's to say vampires didn't?

 

“Yeah, it's possible.” He stood up from the bed, swaying slightly when his head throbbed in the process.

 

Just as quickly as Connor stood up, however, hands were pushing him back to the bed, Gavin's voice rumbling so close to him Connor swore he could feel it vibrating through his chest. “Jesus, Con, just rest, okay?”

 

Connor swallowed, feeling a shudder ripple up his spine. Gavin was so close. Just like this morning...

 

Connor's eyes searched Gavin's face; gray eyes flickering over Connor, brow furrowed with worry, lips drawn tight until Gavin spoke, the words too hard to grasp when Gavin was this close... Connor's eyes settled on his lips, probably for too long, Gavin probably noticed... But... Connor... Connor wanted... they were so close... so...

 

Then Gavin pulled back, and it felt like Connor was just thrown into a tub of ice. Shit.

 

“Con-”

 

“I think I need to sleep.” Connor interrupted, turning over to hide the surely deepening red of his face. God. Connor almost... He wanted to kiss Gavin.

 

There was quiet for a long while, then Gavin sighed, and Connor felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest by the sound. Gavin pulled away without a word, turning out the lights in the room before leaving out the door, mumbling something about getting something to eat and jogging. One of the two. Maybe both.

 

Connor huffed into the pillow, rolling over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. Would... Should Connor have pulled Gavin back like he wanted?

 

...No. It'd be selfish. Connor's projecting. Gavin was just doing that this morning because it's been a while for either of them. Connor would know, they had spent most of their time together, and not enough time to really... get off, or anything when they were apart.

 

Connor groaned into his hands, shielding his face as if that could shield him from the mounting mortification he felt.

 

Maybe... they needed some space. Some time to themselves. Connor was capable of working by himself. Though... the two previous cases they had he felt like he was lacking. He was letting his emotions get in the way of his efficiency.

 

It could be something he could propose to Gavin. They both seemed stressed with their case load. It might be good to split up to cover more ground anyway.

 

Connor huffed, starting up at the ceiling, dropping his hands down onto his stomach. He couldn't help feeling worried for Gavin with that thought. Considering how they'd been operating before recently...

 

How many times has Gavin almost died?

 

Connor shook his head, frowning. This, this is the reason he's not thinking clearly when he should be, why he's been letting his guard down.

 

Get it together.

 

 

Gavin glared down at the sidewalk as he jogged by, frustration still thrumming through him like fire.

 

What the fuck even was that?

 

Connor was... full on staring at Gavin's fucking mouth. Like some... rom-com cliché.

 

Gavin wanted to dive right into Connor right then and there, kiss him and mark him and...

 

But Connor wasn't in his right mind. He was just... hypnotized or mind controlled or whatever only two hours ago. Gavin wasn't going to try anything. Connor was probably still out of it.

 

So why did he look so fucking hurt when Gavin pulled away?

 

Maybe... No...

 

Gavin slowed down, shoving his hands into his pockets with a scowl. There were all these little things that just seemed too convenient, too... too much like what Gavin's been wanting.

 

There's just no way that Connor could possibly have feelings for him.

 

Gavin scowled, starting his jogging again after a couple minutes. Gavin would have to look into it, see if there's anything that could possibly cause someone to have a falsified attraction to another person. He might not be nearly as good at research as Connor but he's sure he could find something.

 

He has to... Because there's no way... Gavin's too... harsh and... inelegant. Connor's smooth and efficient and just... so much out of Gavin's league that there's no way Connor could feel anything for Gavin.

 

But... maybe.

 

Gavin grimaced and shoved that thought into that 'off-limits' box that was getting more crowded every day with thoughts Gavin had to bury away.

 

He'd find out whatever was wrong with Connor, then fix it, and then they could go back to how they were before. A professional partnership, something that was mutually beneficial... but professional. Platonic...

 

Fuck, just thinking it had Gavin aching. He wanted more. Could he even go back to the way things were? How would Connor even feel after whatever was wrong with him was fixed? Would he even want to be around Gavin still?

 

The thought hurt more than any physical wound that Gavin had been inflicted with.

 

Whatever. He'd... suck it up. He could deal. He'd...

 

Gavin stopped again and frowned. He had a sinking feeling in his gut, now noticing how the air had gotten much colder than it should've. No one else was around.

 

Gavin looked up, glancing around the street. Why was there no one here? He walked over to the store window he'd stopped from only to see it completely empty. It was the afternoon. There should be at least someone out here.

 

Something's wrong.

 

Gavin cursed, he was an idiot. How the hell didn't he notice there was something wrong?

 

“Okay, where the fuck are you? Stop whatever the hell you're doing.”

 

Stupid. That was a really, supremely stupid move.

 

Nothing.

 

Complete silence.

 

Gavin felt like his veins had frozen through, helplessness gripping his heart like a vice. How far did this reach?

 

Gavin jogged back to the hotel, feeling his lungs burning, feeling like everything was closing in on him as he opened the door to the hotel room only to find it empty, the sheets still a mess and everything just as he left it just an hour ago.

 

“Connor?” Gavin hated how his voice shook, but he was panicking. What was going on? “Fuck, Connor, please tell me this is a joke.” Gavin threw open the bathroom door, the closet, checking under the beds, everything.

 

He was alone.

 

Completely, utterly alone.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes out to search for Gavin, only to be attacked the second he steps out.
> 
> Gavin explores the strange place he's trapped in and finds someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy so it's been a while. I've been working constantly and haven't had a chance to write much, and also got heavily distracted by Spider-Man. But now it's here! \o/

 

Gavin's been gone for a while.

 

Connor stared at the door, trying not to worry. Gavin usually wasn't gone this long.

 

It'd been almost six hours since Gavin left, and he wasn't answering Connor's messages, and when Connor called it went straight to voicemail.

 

Connor was trying not to worry, and failing miserably.

 

“Gavin, please, answer the phone. Send a message, something.” Connor left another voicemail, swallowing as he threw his phone onto the bed. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something happened.

 

Connor shouldn't have let Gavin go out by himself. They were being reckless being alone when there were so many new cases popping up, new supernatural beings, demons that seem much stronger than their run-of-the-mill monsters.

 

Connor needed to find Gavin.

 

Nodding slightly to himself, Connor swiped up his phone again, tucking his computer safely away in the desk drawer, locking it for good measure. He grabbed some holy water, a crucifix and his iron cane before leaving the room.

 

Connor had only made it down the stairs when the hair on the back of his neck stood up, his stomach clenching with nausea and the air going frigid around him. Something was behind him.

 

He barely had time to turn around when someone came flying toward him, snarling, eyes black as hands dug painfully into his shoulders. Connor grunted as he was knocked to the ground, air being forced out of his lungs and his shoulders throbbing with pain from the impact. Shit. He swiped at it with the iron cane, gasping when it hissed and drew away. He needed to exorcise it but... It might know where Gavin is. He just had to trap it for a while.

 

It swiped at him again, nails digging into his arm before he could move out of the way. His hand lost feeling, and the cane dropped from his fingers. Shit. As quick as he could think it, Connor lunged down, snapping the cane up with his other hand, hissing as the nails dug painful trenches into his skin. He slammed the cane into the demon's head, hoping he hadn't injured the person it was possessing too much.

 

It made a high pitched screech, stunned just long enough for Connor to get behind it and lock it in place with the iron against it's chest, pinning it's arms down and keeping it's body against his.

 

“Where's Gavin?”

 

The demon hissed, black eyes flickering. He huffed, then started saying the words to begin it's exorcism.

 

It screamed, Connor's ears ringing.

 

“STOP!” It squealed, just before Connor had finished. He paused, watching the monster sag and gasp.

 

“Well?” Connor asked after a couple of seconds of silence, pressing the iron more firmly against it. “Where is he?”

 

The demon growled, twisting it's head and spitting at him. Connor grit his teeth against the pain that felt like boiling water against his shoulder, but held on, finishing the exorcism, the demon shrieking before black smoke was forced out of the girl's mouth, eyes fading to gray, the smoke melting into the ground as Connor sagged.

 

The woman looked around, coughing and gagging before her eyes settled on Connor, jerking back as she spoke. “W-who are you? Where am I?”

 

Connor lifted himself from the ground, grimacing as his arm throbbed. “I'm Connor.” He held out his good hand to help her up. “You're in Detroit, safe for now. You were possessed.” He watched her process for a moment, her eyes widening and her posture slumping. “What do you remember?”

 

She swallowed. “I was walking home from work when I heard whispering down one of the alleyways. I was going to ignore it and pass by, but someone grabbed me and drug me down into it. I...” She shook her head. “I think that was Thursday... the 12th.”

 

Connor huffed. Yesterday. Of course this was all happening on Friday the 13th. “Come on, I'll get you something to drink. I need to know more of what happened to stop this from happening to anyone else. Is that alright?”

 

She nodded, then looked up at Connor. “Why... who are you, exactly?”

 

Connor shrugged. “Just someone that's trying to help.”

 

The woman watched him carefully as Connor started walking off, before she jogged after him, brushing her hands through her long auburn hair as she followed. “So, what could I tell you that could help you?”

 

“Well.” Connor hummed. “Do you recall anything when you were possessed?”

 

She frowned, shaking her head. “Nothing. The last thing I remember was being pulled into the alley and...” She stopped, grimacing. “It felt cold, and like... I was drinking in ice water, like drowning, I guess. The next thing I was aware of was coughing my lungs out next to you.”

 

Dammit. Connor huffed. “Alright, that's fine.” Connor looked up, stopping in front of Markus and Simon's cafe. Maybe they had an idea of where Gavin had gone? Gavin did say he was going out to eat, maybe he got coffee, too. Maybe Connor was panicking for nothing. “In here, you can relax and recover a little.”

 

Connor tried not to deflate too much when he didn't find Gavin inside. Instead, he led her back to the secluded table Connor had sat at before, and gestured Markus over as Simon went to talk with her. “Hey, I need to ask you something about Gavin.”

 

Markus, immediately, broke into a wide grin. “Finally, did you two talk things out? Please tell me you're dating, you two make a-”

 

Connor cleared his throat, trying to force his blushing away through sheer willpower. “No, Gavin's been missing for a while. I just wanted to know if you've seen him.”

 

Just as fast as Markus' expression had brightened at first, it now went sour, a deep frown on his face as he shook his head. “No, I haven't seen him since the last time you were in with him.”

 

Shit. Connor sucked in a breath, trying not to panic. Maybe everything's still okay. Maybe Gavin's just lost or fell asleep at the gym or something...

 

He... had to be okay.

 

 

Everything was quiet.

 

Too quiet.

 

It almost felt like a physical thing, squeezing in around him, clogging the air and his lungs with every breath.

 

Or maybe that was just his own panic making it hard to breathe.

 

Gavin looked up and down the street, searching for some semblance of life, some sign that he wasn't the only living being around.

 

His ears were ringing, he felt dizzy and disoriented. What the fuck was going on?

 

“Breathe, god dammit.” Gavin wheezed, dropping onto his knees and trying to suck in as deep of a breath as he could.

 

Connor would know what to do.

 

Gavin was so fucking useless, he relied on Connor for everything, and now look where he was; alone and on the verge of suffocating from his own panic.

 

Think. He just had to breathe so he could think clearly and get out of here. Get free of whatever was causing this.

 

Slow down. Slow in, slow out.

 

Gavin could almost hear the words in Connor's soft voice. After several breaths, Gavin finally felt like his lungs weren't being clogged full of useless air, and he could think clearly again.

 

He had to find a way out, and to do that he needed to explore. Maybe retrace his steps completely from when he first realized something was wrong. Maybe there was something he missed there, some... totem or trap he stumbled into without noticing.

 

He stopped at the store where he'd first found himself stuck here, glancing up at the sign hanging up and frowning when he saw it was scratched out. He squinted, trying to see the shaky, obsessive scrawl that overlapped the original sign.

 

R-a-9?

 

The fuck did that mean?

 

Gavin peered into the store then, curious. Everything else on the street looked pristine and normal. Why was this different?

 

He pushed against the door, jolting when a bell filled the deafening quiet with a loud, too-cheery jingle.

 

Just as soon as Gavin could step inside, he was being yanked further in, almost feeling like his arm was going to pop out of his socket with the amount of force. He opened his mouth to yell or curse, only to have a hand press over it.

 

He understood why, when a moment later a looming shadow fell over the window. Gavin felt a chill up his spine, seeing a pair of dark, shimmering eyes look through the glass. The figure's silhouette was constantly shifting, like it was an amalgamation of something straight out of Gavin's nightmares. The air turned cold, to the point Gavin could see his breath venting through the fingers clasped over his mouth.

 

A groan, so deep Gavin could feel it in his chest, before it moved on, slowly slinking over the ground. Gavin stayed frozen long after it left, only moving when the person behind him shifted.

 

“What the fuck?” Gavin whispered, feeling himself shaking. He'd seen a lot of scary things in his life, came with his job. But he'd never encountered anything that left that much of a sense of dread coiling through his body.

 

“Just breathe.” A deep, cool voice suggested from behind him, Gavin looked back and felt all the air he'd been trying to take in push out of his lungs at the sight.

 

He could be Gavin's twin... Is this...?

 

“...Gavin...? Are you really... Gavin?” The man seemed just as surprised as Gavin, steel blue eyes wide as he stared at Gavin. He had longer hair, slightly darker than Gavin's, pulled into a neat bun, and glasses, somewhat sharper features, but otherwise he looked... Wait, what?

 

“How... how do you know my name?”

 

The man swallowed then, laughing and looking to the ground. “I've been looking for you for almost twenty years. I... wasn't sure if the records I found were right but...” He looked up again. “It's really you.”

 

Gavin blinked slowly, trying to process this because what? “I... don't follow. Who are you? Why were you looking for me? Where are we?”

 

He paused, staring at Gavin for a while. “I'm... Elijah Kamski. Your brother?” He cocked his head slightly to the side, frowning slightly. “Since our parents died, I haven't been able to find you, even when I was older and had the funds to hire an investigator. It was like you'd just disappeared.”

 

Gavin let that sink in. He had a brother. He had actual living family. Or... Gavin could feel the color drain from his face. Hopefully... they were still living.

 

“What about... where we are?” Gavin stood up slowly, taking in their surroundings. The front of the store visible through the glass looked untouched. Everything behind the counter they'd been hiding behind, however, looked like a mix between a science lab and a fallout shelter.

 

Elijah stood with him, walking into the back room of the shop and gesturing Gavin to follow. “I'm not entirely sure on the specifics...” He paused, looking over to Gavin. “Do you... know of demons?”

 

Gavin couldn't hold back his laughter at that. “Yeah, yeah, I've dealt with them before.”

 

Elijah nodded. “Then perhaps you've heard of Bifrons? This place is his making, his little realm to stick any person he finds undesirable in.” He looked to Gavin, then, stopping and turning on his heel to fully face the slightly shorter man. “What do you remember about our childhood, Gavin?”

 

Gavin swallowed. Honestly he... couldn't remember much... but... “I think I blocked most of it out. The only thing I can remember from before I was taken into foster care was...” Gavin had never said it out loud, tried not to think about it as much as he can. The only time that night came into his thoughts was in his nightmares. “I remember seeing a monster in my room, black and shadowy, with dark eyes, just staring at me.”

 

“Yes, and did you notice something similar in the monster that was looking for us not too long ago?”

 

Shit. Gavin slumped back against the wall, shuddering. “So... this place uses our fears against us?”

 

Elijah let out a breath. “Yes. I believe so.”

 

“How long have you been here?” Gavin asked.

 

“I'm unsure.” Elijah admitted. “Time is hard to track here, there's no visible day or night, just... cold.”

 

Shit. “Okay...” Gavin looked around the room, taking in the various items littered throughout. Books full of notes and sketches, containers of food that seemed to have been taken from the store front, and a makeshift bed in the corner. They had to find a way out. There had to be something. “Have you explored out very far? Found anything like a totem or just something out of the ordinary that could possibly be a key to let us out?”

 

Elijah shook his head. “I didn't want to risk it. With that thing out there I didn't want to find out what else was wandering about.” He settled on the floor picking up one of the books. “I have been taking notes, trying to see if anything had changed. Unfortunately you're the only difference between my arrival and now.”

 

Gavin nodded, he could understand. But they needed to get out, find someway to escape. Especially if this Bifrons was running around using his brothers body. Actually... Now Gavin was curious. Was Elijah's body possessed by Bifrons, with Elijah's soul just shoved into this realm or whatever? Or, was it like the demon that got into his and Connor's hotel room? Had it just shape shifted into Elijah and left him here?

 

If it was the first option... what did that mean for Gavin? Was his body laying somewhere in the street? Or... was his body taken over, too?

 

He shuddered, deciding that the sooner they could get out the better.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is saved by someone unexpected. Gavin and Elijah make a plan for their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, I'm disappointed. So, this took me forever to write, and I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry because this feels like a super trash update given how much time it took. There were several factors with work (retail is a nightmare for having a personal life or anything outside of work this time of the year) having issues with a wrist injury making it difficult to write, distractions and just an overall lack of motivation. I'm hoping I can get the next chapter out sooner, and that it'll be better quality, but if I'm honest it might not be until after the new year, just because I'm getting only one day per week off and having no energy to write on work days just because customers are a nightmare. :/

 

Connor sighed, stepping out into the chilled dusk air and glancing up and down the street. No sign at all of where Gavin disappeared to, along with a very quiet phone. “Where are you?” Connor was regretting pulling away that morning, thinking over and over again that if he just did what he wanted in the first place and pulled Gavin into bed with him, maybe he'd still be here.

 

Feeling his shoulders slump, Connor started down the street. He could at least look around, see if maybe he could find a trail or something.

 

“Good luck finding your friend.” North, the girl that he'd helped earlier, told him, looking tired but miles better than she had before.

 

Markus looked worried, and Connor hated it.

 

He didn't want to have to worry more than he already was, didn't want to focus on what might've happened...

 

_He's okay. He has to be... He-_

 

Connor froze, just barely avoiding a hand clawing out at him from an alley. Connor felt a chill rush up his spine just a second before blunt nails were digging into his shoulder from behind, piercing through his jacket, shirt and skin through sheer force. He shouted in pain, wrenching away from then hand only to have the other reaching out to grab his collar, yanking him into the alley. _Shit._

 

Connor had to be that idiot to leave his cane behind when he escorted North somewhere safe.

 

Gavin would be laughing his ass off at him. After probably scolding him for being stupid.

 

Connor grunted as he wriggled free of the grip, using the leverage he had to fling the being over his head, shuddering as he felt their arm dislocate. Now with both of them in front of him, Connor maybe stood a chance, and hopefully they'd know something about Gavin. He just had to figure out which one to focus on first...

 

“Connor...”

 

Connor seized up, feeling too warm hands curling over his shoulders, thumbs pressing against his throat, as Gavin's voice whispered into his ear, stubble and lips brushing against him. _Is it...?_

 

Connor, stupidily, turned around, only to be met with black eyes set in Gavin's face, a malicious grin on it's face as the fingers curled around his throat, tightening until Connor couldn't breathe.

 

_Fuck._ No. _No_ , he wasn't going to die like this... he just...

 

_What would he do?_

 

“P-please... don't...”

 

Connor gasped, trying desperately to breathe and think, pulling frantically at the fingers pressing down on his trachea. _Think... think..._

 

Suddenly the fingers were gone, Connor sucking down big lungfuls of air and coughing as he fell to the ground. He could hear the sound of demon's being exorcised, the familiar words being muttered lowly, the demon's hissing and screaming a second before the rush of air from the pressure shifting around him.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Connor froze. He knew that voice. That voice had been haunting his nightmares for years. But... why would that monster ask him such a thing? Why get rid of the demon's ready to kill him off? Was it going to finish the job? Connor swallowed and turned around, feeling every muscle seize when he saw him.

 

Blue eyes widened, a metal clang making Connor's ears ring before they dove for him.

 

Connor jerked back, and there was a moment, and Connor thought for a moment... maybe it wasn't the demon that possessed his brother so long ago, using his image to torment Connor some more... Maybe...

 

“Con?” He lowered down, dropping onto his knees to be even with Connor where he was sprawled back on the ground. “Are you... you?”

 

There was no way. But... maybe? This seemed so real... Maybe Connor had died and this was some... projection or odd afterlife. But everything still ached, his throat throbbing where he was definitely bruising, his palms stinging where they'd scrapped along the cement as he flailed away.

 

“N-Niles?”

 

A second passed, before Niles was diving in, pulling Connor into a crushing hug, breath hitching.

 

“I almost gave up.” Niles' voice was trembling, and Connor suddenly felt an ache. Even though Connor was the older brother, Connor could never remember seeing Niles cry. But the sudden dampness on Connor's shoulder, along with the tremor through his voice... “I knew... I knew you were alive but... I couldn't find you. No matter where I looked... I felt it and...” Niles pulled back, and Connor stared dumbfounded at Niles' wet face. “I almost can't believe it.”

 

Connor couldn't. He patted a shaking hand along his side on the inside of his jacket, fumbling out the holy water he packed away earlier. “I... I'm sorry but... I...”

 

Niles glanced at the bottle then nodded. “Go ahead. I get it.”

 

Connor doused half the bottle onto Niles' hand, waiting a second for the black smoke signaling Niles not actually being Niles, for screaming or hissing.

 

Nothing.

 

“Fuck.” Connor cried, grasping onto Niles desperately. It was Niles. Really Niles. Fuck, Connor's brother was really alive. Niles was really okay, had been looking for Connor all this time.

 

Niles let out another breath, wrapping Connor up, letting him shudder and sob.

 

 

Gavin shivered, glad he at least still had his jacket with him in this place. Not that it seemed to do any good. The cold seemed to seep into his bones jacket or not.

 

“Do you remember where you first came in?” Gavin asked, watching Elijah fiddle with what looked like some shoddy approximation of a crossbow. Considering the resources they had though, Gavin figured it was pretty impressive he was able to make anything like that.

 

Elijah paused, brushing a hand through his hair to bring it out of his eyes before he nodded. “Yes, though it's not anywhere close to where we are now. I was pulled in right after the presentation of my invention.”

 

Gavin took a moment, staring blankly for a couple seconds before he remembered. “Androids, right?” Elijah looked up, brows raised. Gavin huffed. “My partner and I were looking into a lead for a ghost girl, her burial grounds had been built over by a company with the initials CL. All we could find for that was a start up, focusing on building androids. The CEO disappeared after the first presentation.”

 

Elijah frowned. “I... So, Bifrons is using my body and company for... what? To agitate ghosts?”

 

Gavin shook his head. “We don't know. We've noticed there've been more and more cases for us in the past month. Originally just basic demon stuff, possessions and all that. More recently we had the ghost and a vampire. Don't know about anything more than that, or if they're even connected. So far the only thing we can connect to Bifrons and your body is the ghost girl.”

 

His brother hummed, then stood up, pushing the crossbow device into Gavin's hands. “I think we're ready. You'll be a better shot than I will if we have to use it.” He drew in a quick breath and settled his eyes on Gavin. “What's the plan again?”

 

“We retrace our steps.” Gavin started, looking over the device in his hands carefully. “Look for a totem or something that seems out of place so we can get out of here.”

 

Elijah frowned slightly. “And if that doesn't magically give me my body back, or take you out of here?”

 

Gavin let out a shaky huff. “We start from square one. That's all we can do.”

 

“I don't like this.” Elijah muttered before he followed Gavin to the door. “But I will admit there's not much else left for us to do.”

 

Gavin nodded, slowly pushing the door open and peering out before stepping out into the deserted street.

 

Immediately, Gavin could feel a chill along his spine, freezing cold grasping onto him and making him shudder. He could tell the air was thicker, feeling like cold, sticky fog in his lungs. How hadn't he noticed this earlier? The unease palpable in the atmosphere?

 

He heard a hiss a mile down the road from them and started to move, holding onto Elijah's arm as tight as he comfortably could. Last thing they needed was to get separated.

 

Now, they just needed to keep an eye out. And they could go home. _Easy._

 

 

“Connor?”

 

Connor jolted, Niles voice sending a chill through him. _It was going to take a lot of getting used to..._

 

The older brother continued searching through old cases, looking for something that might lead to Gavin. “Yeah?” He muttered, stilling his hand on the mouse and turning around.

 

Niles was perched on the bed, ankle over knee and arms crossed, eyeing Connor with concern. “Are you... alright?” He glanced around the room, and Connor refused to follow his gaze. All of Gavin's things were still strewn about the room, left out as a reminder of how Connor still hadn't found any sign of him. Though... in reality, it had only been a day, only a few hours since Connor and Niles had found each other.

 

Still... Connor felt... something. Not fear but... unease.

 

Sort of felt like seeing a hurricane on the horizon.

 

“Yeah.” Connor fidgeted with his tie, frowning. “Fine.”

 

Niles snorted, standing up. “Okay, I know we haven't seen each other in decades but I still know when you're lying.” Niles shoved at Connor's shoulder as he passed by, heading toward the door. “You're worried about your partner, right? Let's go out and look for him. You'll feel better being active, anyway, better than cooped up in here searching for answers.”

 

Niles had a point, Connor supposed. He followed after his brother, making sure to grab the iron cane and some more holy water before he left. With how many demon's they've been running into lately, he couldn't be too careful.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello I has a [tumbles](http://merpiplier.tumblr.com/) and I mostly reblog convin shit and various other stupid shit \o/


End file.
